Steel wrapped in Silk
by Major of the Letztes Bataillon
Summary: Tragedy befalls Republic City lives are lost and there seems to be no signs of justice to be brought to the Terrorists involved, seeking revenge and purpose Sokka and Ty Lee embark on a quest to set things right and possibly learn they still have more to live for than their mission. Rated M for violence and sexual content in coming chapters includes character death.
1. Crashed Party

The marble halls of Republic City Hall gleamed with the light of a thousand torches, Sokka of the Water Tribe watched as large crowds filed in through the large bronze doors into the banquet hall to celebrate the one year anniversary of Republic City.

It almost seemed too long ago that they had been traveling the world to bring an end to the tyranny of Fire Lord Ozai; almost seven years had passed Sokka by and here now standing in the shining light of Republic City.

Sitting at the head of the banquet Aang and Katara sat together near the head of the table where Fire Lord Zuko was to sit.

Sokka was standing at the entrance greeting the many guests over half of whom he did not recognize; he resorted to writing a cheat sheet on his arm with everyone's names and their seat numbers which he would know by badges everyone received at the entrance.

Sokka engaged in formal banter with the many dignitaries from the four nations, he greeted Chief Arnook and the Earth King as they came through the door, Sokka shook everyone's hand and made formal addresses to everyone, seeing the most exclusive of guests to their seats.

The gongs sounded in the halls announcing the arrival of Fire Lord Zuko, everyone stood at the table faces to the door as the crimson clad Fire Lord walked in through the door accompanied by Mia, the audience clapped upon seeing the regal leader enter into the grand banquet hall to take his seat.

While the rest of the hall stood transfixed upon the noble Fire Lord Sokka gaze was transfixed at the painted faced warrior guarding his side.

Suki and Ty-Lee both were escorting the Fire Lord and his wife, and Sokka knew the other Kyoshi Warriors were probably outside guarding the celebration, the war may be over by this point but many Deserters of the Fire Nation Military loyal to Ozai and the imperialistic views within the Fire Nation had tried to assassinate Zuko as well as Aang and Katara, Sokka didn't think they would ever truly see the damages of the hundred year war fully heal, hence the need for the Kyoshi Warriors to act as body guards.

The attacks against Zuko's life were in fact becoming more and more frequent; it had been a month since he had last even seen Suki.

As soon as the clapping stopped Sokka moved to intercept them, his hand buried deep in his pocket fingering a newly carved betrothal necklace Sokka had spent many hours carving the stone into a pendent beautiful enough to complement Suki's beauty, he had more than enough scars on his hands to prove it, Katara had been wondering just how he had managed to cut himself so bad lately, he had managed to make up stories about slipping with the kitchen knife and cutting up seal jerky, but after so many times of having Katara heal his hands with water bending he had just about ran out of stories and excuses, thankfully Katara had learned to accept that he was clumsy a long time ago and sighed off his healing sessions every time with little question, which was good he wanted everything to be a surprise.

"Hey Ty-Lee," he said approaching the two Kyoshi Warriors, "hey Suki." He said moving in close to his girlfriend.

"Hello Sokka, It is very nice to see you again" said Ty-Lee flashing one of her customary grins his way.

"What do you want Sokka?" asked Suki smiling at him knowing he wanted to do more than to simply greet her.

"Oh nothing much nothing much," he said in his usual tone of sarcasm, "I'd just like to, oh you know I was thinking since you were in town maybe I could spend time with my girlfriend for a change of scenery, perhaps actually have a date for a change."

"Sokka" said Suki, "you know how important my job is, especially right now."

The younger Water Tribesman held his hands up, "I know, I know it's really important to everyone, but I need to talk to you about a few things Suki."

"What sort of things do we need to talk about?" she said raising her eyebrow.

"Good things" Sokka said reassuringly, "I need to talk to you about good thing I'm not asking you quit your job guarding Zuko I can deal with the distance, just want to know when you get time off of guarding the Fiery Fire Lord."

Suki smiled, "My duties end after the Banquet," she said, "I'll talk about 'good' things with you then ok dear?"

"It's a date" said Sokka triumphantly, "I love you Honey. "

"I love you too Sokka" she said blowing the warrior a kiss and walking off continuing to escort Zuko to his seat.

Sokka seeing that the feast was about to begin scrambled and took his stead next to Aang and Katara, Toph sat opposite them across the table, Sokka though about waving to her but remembered her blindness.

Zuko sat down upon his chair next to his wife and picked up a glass, "To Republic City, To the Future, and may-"

Thunder sounded through the hall as an ear shattering blast rocked the banquet hall, dust and debris began to fly as the ceiling was blasted open above their heads, the banquet was now full of the shouts and screams of the frightened guests.

Sokka, Katara and Aang jumped into motion, along with Suki and Ty-Lee,

Ropes fell from the ceiling along with many armed men equipped with swords, axes and maces, and of course there were fire benders.

Sokka pulled his boomerang from his belt, even after these long years of relative peace he still carried it with him wherever he went.

He tossed the curved missile and knocked out an attacker, the room was alive with the sounds of battle many of Toph's metal benders were battling against the attackers.

"Protect the Earth King and Fire Lord," Suki cried out, trying to rally most of the forces to her side at the end of the hall.

More men shuffled in through the great doors more fire benders bursting their way in through the door, more men wielding spears followed close behind empowering the attack on the banquet hall.

"Aang" cried Sokka, "You and Toph need to prevent those troops from coming into the hall, hold them back out front we can handle everything in here."

"But Zuko and the Earth King" said Aang looking at the two leaders.

"We can protect them Aang," he called, "But we need to you and Toph end this and keep those men out."

They both nodded and begun to move towards the entrance knocking aside attackers with earth and fire bending, it wouldn't be too hard for Aang to end this whole thing on his own no problem as the Avatar, but the overwhelmingly large presence of civilians confined him to basic bending in order to keep the crowd safe from his own abilities.

Sokka swiped his boomerang across the face of a fire bending knocking the man cold as well as a few of his teeth out he made a grab for the man's spear turning with the weapon in one hand and stabbing it straight through another man's heart, Suki along with a dozen other guards keeping the Fire Lord and Earth King safe back up against the corner, Ty-Lee moved through the chaos of the fight with unequaled grace, she expertly targeted the enemy benders applying her Chi blocking techniques to put the ultranationalist fire benders out of commission.

"How you holding up Suki?" he called out moving to the corner to help protect the Earth King and Zuko.

"I'm fine Sokka, but I think we may have to save that date for another night, this one isn't so good."

Suddenly Sokka and Suki were blown off their feet as the ground beneath them almost exploded with fire; Sokka's ears began to ring as if there were bells within them.

His vision blurred as he looked he saw running closer was a young man dressed in fire nation armor, his hand shot forth continuous steams of red fire, the other fire benders and attackers rallied behind the young fire bender.

Sokka watched as more flames shot from the man's hands turning the people in his path to ash, Sokka tried to move but his body wasn't obeying him, it remained frozen as if made of stone.

He lifted his hand and another fiery explosion rocked the floor, seeing more clearly now strange symbols were painted into man's palms as he sent more explosive balls of fire forward.

As he leveled his palm to the wounded people sprawled upon the ground, Sokka could only watch as the ground beneath him was about to become a shouldering crater.

With a flash of gold the man's hand was knocked away as Suki stepped up having tossed her fan into the man's palm drawing a trickle of blood, Suki danced around the man sword in hand ready to slay the fire bender where he stood, she found his flank and rushed him.

Then the unexpected happened, it was as if the man had almost turned into fire and then exploded, the flair of heat was intense and Sokka was forced to close his eyes as the flames brushed over his paralyzed body.

Suki was knocked down by the blow her clothes scorched her makeup melting off her face, but the warrior wasn't out of the fight just yet, again she charged as soon as she had found her footing swinging the sword with expert training.

As if accepting her challenge a rod of crimson fire appeared in the man's grip and he wielding it like a sword moving it to intercept Suki's katana, the blade passed through the flames, but to the warriors amazement it had melted the folded steel away.

And then thunder struck, the bolt of blue lighting had vanished as soon as it had appeared, and Suki collapsed in a heap, Sokka screamed his own voice not even heard by his own deaf ears, he watched as Ty-Lee and Zuko moved to challenge the murderer, Zuko had no one left to protect him but himself, Sokka slowly painfully drifted off into unconsciousness.


	2. Bedside Manner

The warm sunlight flooded in through the open window illuminating the room in its warm golden glow, Sokka's head felt as heavy as a brick, and the rest of his body was in incredible pain, he groaned as he opened his eyes being blinded by the golden glare of the sun.

"Oh," said a soft female voice, "your awake, I'll get the others."

Sokka turned his head to watch Ty Lee turn and walk out the door calling for everyone to meet up in his room loudly announcing that he had finally awoken.

Ignoring the protest of the rest of his body Sokka shifted himself up into a sitting position on the bed; he looked around and recognized the room almost immediately, he had spent many nights here in the guest rooms of Iroh's tea shop.

"Sokka!" yelled Katara in her usual motherly fashion, "You shouldn't move, you're lucky to be alive."

Katar put a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from sitting up even more, "I've been working my ass off just to keep you alive you know that!?"

"Katara" said Sokka, "can you keep it down I have a massive headache."

Katara frowned taking a seat next to him on the bed, one by one his friends moved into the room, Iroh, Aang, Toph, and Ty Lee all stood around him their faces somber but looking very much relieved to see him conscious.

"You cracked your skull Sokka, you're lucky to have that headache."

Sokka saw the heavy bandages on his chest and arms; he grabbed a handful of gauze and lifted to see the damage that had been inflicted.

Sokka used to think Zuko's scar looked bad; his arms and chest were covered in scars where the tongues of flames had licked him leaving a black and red mark in their wake.

"I managed to get to you soon so I don't think there's any nerve damage, but Sokka you're going to have these scars for the rest of your-"

Sokka held his hand up to stop her, "I get it Katara; I can live with a few scars, I'm just trying to remember everything, I remember getting attacked but everything else seems a blur to me."

"Some rouge fire benders attacked the anniversary banquet" explained Aang, "we managed to save almost everyone but their leader escaped."

"If Zuko hadn't fought their leader off, everyone could have died" said Ty Lee; Sokka now noticed that the circus girl's hand were wrapped up in bandages like his own.

"What happened to you?" asked Sokka pointing to the bandages that covered her hands.

"I tried Chi blocking their leader" she explained rubbing the bandages.

"Did it work?" Sokka asked.

"Sort of" she said biting her lip, "he stopped bending for a short amount of them but I've never seen a bender recover so quickly from having their chi blocked, and his skin was so hot it burned my hands badly just to touch him, he broke a few of my ribs too."

Sokka sighed, "That sounds like one mean fire bender."

"That's an understatement," said Aang, "I've never hear of such a powerful fire bending, these techniques and abilities would give Ozai a run for his money, I don't think we are dealing with an ordinary fire bender, and he's completely disappeared, two weeks of searching and we have nothing."

"I've been out for Two weeks!" cried Sokka immediately wishing he had shown more restraint, he almost collapsed back into the bed but his sister luckily had caught him.

"Sokka you need to take it easy you're lucky you're not dead, we'll continue this conversation later, and you have a lot to take in you don't need to hear everything all at once."

Katara tucked Sokka in and closed the blinds on the window blocking out the harsh bright sunlight, "Iroh will bring you some tea Sokka and some food, I want you to eat and rest, well tell you the rest of the story later."

As the group was shuffling out Sokka turned his head and watched, when one last question popped into his mind, "What happened to Suki?" he said the frightening image of her singed body being hit by lighting.

Everyone froze clearly the camelephant in the room had been addressed, Ty Lee turned clearly trying to make an effort to speak, her thin pink lips pressed together clearly trying to suppress any the emotion building inside; her lips separated and a sob echoed across the room, tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Sokka," Katara said her eyes closed to hold back tears of her own, "Suki… didn't make it… sh-she's gone."

"It was that fire bender wasn't it?" he asked, Ty Lee nodded wiping her tears on her sleeve; her mascara was becoming blotched with all the wet tears.

"We… we buried her on Kyoshi Island" explained Katara her eyes couldn't even look up as him they stayed glued to the floor like a child embarrassed in front of a parent.

"As soon as you heal up" began Aang, "Appa and I can fly you there, so… you can say goodbye."

Sokka didn't say anything, he had known, he remembered the lighting hitting her, the smell of ozone and the blue bolt of plasma burning a hole straight through her, he had known, his questions had been completely rhetorical, but the answers still cut him like a jagged knife.

"We buried her in a very nice place Sokka," said Katara, "you can see her soon" Katara stepped forward, "And… and give her this."

Katara set down the betrothal necklace by the bed side, "I'm sorry you couldn't give it to her sooner Sokka, I guess this explains all those cuts on your hands."

Sokka rolled over on the bed to face the wall away from everyone, closing his eyes and feeling the hot watery tears well up behind his lids.

"I'll bring up some tea and food for you" said Iroh, "You should get some rest and take it easy for now."

Sokka listened as each and every one of his friends walked out of the room to leave him alone to his own thoughts and sorrow.

******************************************************************************************.

Katara's gaze was fixed on her tea cut the hot green tea reflected her image back at her.

"I was hoping we would be able to avoid breaking the news about Suki for a while, he doesn't need that kind of stress while he's trying to heal."

"Sokka's a tough guy Katara, give Snoozles a few more days and he'll be walking about again" said Toph taking a sip of her tea, "he'll be back to throwing that boomerang and kicking ass in no time at all Sugar Queen."

Katara sighed, "That's exactly what I'm worried about Toph I don't want him running off trying to get revenge for Suki, you know how Sokka is it'll be like the Boiling Rock all over again, unless someone captures that fire bender and his men soon Sokka's going to want to solve this personally."

Toph folded her arms, "You don't think he'll be stupid enough to take that guy on all by himself, I know Sokka has had his share of bad ideas in the past but that's just suicide plain and simple."

"I'm afraid he might not care about that Toph; we've all had a couple weeks to adjust to this, some better than others, but Sokka just woke up from those two weeks, he hasn't had the proper time to adjust to all this, last he was awake Sokka was preparing to ask Suki to marry him, and now… she's gone."

The grim quiet lingered for a while the only sounds to be heard was the sound of Iroh working in the kitchen making Sokka's meal, Ty Lee walked out the bathroom her eyes red and puffy from crying, the circus had been taken Suki's death rather badly, aside from Sokka Katara didn't thing anyone was closer to the Kyoshi Warrior than her; Ty Lee was taken off her duties as a body guard due to her injuries and state of trauma, Iroh was more than happy to accept her help around the tea shop.

These days he seemed to be quite lonely with everyone keeping themselves busy with trying to help the world after the war he was only used to seeing the shop this crowded once a year when everyone met up for a celebratory reunion of when they defeated the Fire Lord Ozai the atmosphere here however with resent events was far from cheerful flying Sokka here from Republic City was one of Toph's better ideas Republic City had faced four more similar attacks in the last two weeks all targeting various dignitaries around the city and racking up a number of civilian casualties Toph was only here in Ba Sing Se for the day she had her hands full trying to keep order in the city with her metal benders, she was here to oversee some more recruits travel to Republic City via airship to help with security in the city.

Iroh stepped out of the kitchen a tray in hand with hot soup and a fresh pot of Sokka's favorite tea, Ty Lee stepped forward and took the tray into her bandage wrapped hands, "I can take this up Iroh, how about you rest we don't have any customers today."

"Thank you Ty Lee" said Iroh, "It is so refreshing to have some young hands to help out here again" the girl smiled and bowed, she gracefully turned on her heel and walked up the stairs to Sokka's room.

************************************************************************************.

Sokka sighed as he turned in the bed trying to find a comfortable position to rest in, his head was throbbing painfully and no matter how he laid himself down his body hurt from putting even the slightest amount of pressure onto his burns was extremely painful, he almost wished Katara had allowed the nerves to remain singed so he wouldn't have to deal with this pain, he wondered just how he was able to sleep for two weeks and be transported to Ba Sing Se without waking up in extreme amounts of pain.

The sound of approaching footsteps caught his attention; they were too light to be Iroh's Katara was probably coming back up to talk to him and offer more motherly advice about staying in bed and getting his rest, Katara mothering him was the last thing he wanted to hear right now, and he certainly didn't want to hear more about Suki and how he could visit her grave later, Sokka turned in the bed to face the wall again pretending to be asleep.

"Sokka?" a soft voice said Sokka recognized it as Ty Lee's and was glad he wasn't going to have to put up with one of Katara's lectures.

"Are you awake?" she asked stepping into the small guest room, the smell of Iroh's tea and cooking filled his nostrils and his stomach growled quite loudly.

"Yeah I'm awake" he said turning over to look at the brown haired girl holding a tray of delicious food and tea.

Ty Lee giggled and set the tray of food down by his bedside, "Your stomach just told me" she said as he helped him making the chore of sitting up to eat much less painful.

Sokka smiled happy to hear a sense of humor for a change, "It hasn't had real food in two weeks who can blame it for being loud and upset."

Ty Lee placed the tray over his lap and took the kettle pouring him a cup of Iroh's fine tea, while Sokka dug into the stew and the basket of biscuits, Iroh had the right idea giving the water tribesman plenty to eat.

They both sat in silence while Sokka ate, Ty Lee's head tilted back as her closed waiting for Sokka to finish so she could take the tray back and probably have to bring more food in, Suki had told her many stories of how insatiable Sokka could be when it came to food.

Sokka picked up the cup of hot tea and slowly sipped the contents dry, he reached for the kettle and bumped hands with the circus girl she let out a tiny giggle and poured him a cup of fresh tea.

"What's so funny" Sokka asked raising an eyebrow.

Ty Lee flashed him one of her pearly grins, "I'm just glad to see your appetite is as healthy as ever" she said.

Sokka returned the smile and returned to his meal, they both sat in silence for a long time as he finished the stew and biscuits, the quiet was in no way awkward, if it had been anyone one else who had come in Sokka would have to sit in anticipation of hearing how sorry they were and have to listen to words designed to comfort him yet only served to rub salt into his wounds.

"Uh" stammered Sokka, "can… I ask you a question?"

"Uh… sure" she said looking at him taking full note of the seriousness in his voice.

"How, how did that fire bender get away, what happened after I got knocked out, after Suki was… you know?"

"Oh…" she said biting down on her lip.

"If you don't want to talk about it its ok" said Sokka quickly not wanting to push the delicate issue, he knew his curiosity would do little to help ease the pain, but the more he thought about what had happened the more questions formed in his mind.

"After Suki was… hit, the man tried to kill the Earth King, If Zuko hadn't stepped into the fight I don't think anyone would have been able to protect him, like I said I tried to chi block him but that didn't work very well the man's skin was like hot metal and my chi blocking moves didn't work very long on him."

"But they did work?" asked Sokka scratching his chin.

"For a while" she answered, "I've never seen anyone recover from the effects so fast, it didn't even take more than a full minute for him to go back to bending, and even then he wasn't the easiest man to fight, he gave Zuko a black eye to match his scared one."

"How did he get away?"

"He blasted his way out through the ceiling, like Aang said he's almost as good a fire bender as Ozai, he could practically fly with fire bending" she explained, "he retreated as soon as Aang showed up to the fight in the Avatar state his eyes and tattoo's glowing and scary and everything, Katara tried to… to heal Suki after the fighting had died down but…"

Ty Lee's eyes squeezed shut a single tear streamed down the corners of her eyes a soft sob escaped from her lips, "The lighting had burned a hole straight through her heart, she died instantly."

"It's ok Ty Lee; you don't need to talk about it if you don't want, I… I could have done more, if I hadn't told Aang and Toph to guard the entrance of the building this would have never happened."

"That's not your fault" she said wiping the tears.

"I told our two best bender to leave us and cover the front entrance, that left us exposed to that murderer, he slipped in and kill Suki" now Sokka's own eyes were welling up with beads of clear moisture, "I should have kept them closer to protect everyone."

Ty Lee's arms wrapped around him, he didn't resist the hug despite the pain from his burns he wrapped his own arms around her body.

"Don't you dare blame yourself Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe; you had no way of knowing what those men were capable of, it's their fault Sokka and theirs alone."

"I… I feel like I should have done more" he whispered holding her close to him, "I feel like I failed her, like she was counting on me and I came up short."

Ty Lee rested her forehead upon his shoulder he felt her salty tears soak through his shirt, "join the club" she whispered, and "I was too slow to help her, too distracted to see she was in danger."

"I want to kill him that bastard," he said squeezing her to him, "spirits help me I want that man to die."

"Me too" she sighed, "I want him dead too."

They both stayed like that for a long time holding each other, no words were said to each other save what they said with their tears and sobs, eventually they broke the embrace and wiped the tears from their wet faces.

"You should rest" she said helping him ease back into the bed and pulling the covers over him, "I'll bring some more food up later."

Ty Lee placed a kiss upon his forehead and walked out of the room leaving the man to take his rest.


	3. Late night training

Steel shone across in the moonlight sky of Ba Sing Se, moving in light the twirling steel missile curved in flying low like a hawk hunting its prey, the blade cut deep into its target shredding it apart and returning to the hands of its owner.

Sokka looked at the remains of the rotten cabbage he had cut and smiled; he had been practicing all night and had finally managed to hit the damn vegetable with his boomerang, almost three weeks in bed didn't do the muscles good.

Sokka picked up another cabbage, Iroh had thrown the things away and now he was making good use of them, at least now they would have served some form of purpose before becoming garbage again, he set the cabbage on the post like the other one and stepped back a hundred paces, about twenty more than he had been with the last cabbage, he hopped he would be at three hundred by the end of tonight, he wanted to return to his optimal distance, and perhaps later break his own record.

He turned his head up at the sky; he estimated it would be a couple of hours before dawn, just a couple of hours to train before he would have to return to bed and pretend like he had never left, Katara was still trying to keep him in bed despite his very clear ability to move around, his sore muscles needed exercise and Katara didn't even like him getting up to get food.

Sokka tossed the steel boomerang again and watched as the weapon gleamed as it caught moonlight on its reflective surface, curving around in a deadly arc decapitating the defenseless cabbage, Sokka caught the weapon and quietly raised his fist in triumph.

"Sokka!" it was Katara, she was briskly walking across the garden to him Aang following close behind, "What are you doing up at this time of night" she said her face red with anger.

"It's hard to sleep at night when you're in bed all Katara, and technically sis it's the morning" Sokka said trying to brush Katara's lecture away.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT TIME IT IS SOKKA, YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE IN BED HEALING" she was seething with anger seeing her patient out of bed disobeying doctor's orders.

Aang grabbed Katara's shoulder trying to calm her, "Katara please not so loud I'm sure Sokka just felt like stretching his legs and getting some exercise."

"He still has no business being out at this hour of the night" she said shrugging off Aang's hand.

"It's morning," said Sokka, "and what are you two doing outside at this time of the morning, shouldn't you two be in your rooms as well?"

Now Aang's face was as red as Katara's, "we were uh… just getting some fresh morning air."

Sokka chuckled, "Yeah whatever" and turned to walk away; he didn't feel like hearing Aang and Katara give excuses as to why they were running off to be alone, both Aang and Katara were constantly running off together to be along and spend time being intimate together.

"Sokka" said Katara folding her arms, "where are you going?"

"Back to bed" said Sokka, "thought you'd be happy about that."

"Hold on," she said making a grab for his arm but Sokka avoided her stepping out of her reach, "were not done yet."

"Leave me alone" said Sokka, "go back to your date and I'll go back to bed alright, I'm not in the mood to be spoon fed health tip by my own sister."

Sokka rounded the corner listening to the sound of Katara growling behind him with Aang trying to restrain his girlfriend from tackling her own brother.

Sokka walked in through the door remembering Iroh's rules and removing his shoes and leaving them at the door, he walked through the kitchen and grabbed an apple to eat as he headed back up to bed.

"What's going on?" Ty Lee had stepped out of her room half asleep ripping the sand from her eyes, "Why's Katara yelling" she yawned, "Oh" she said noticing Sokka just outside her door, "You're out of bed, that explains the yelling I suppose."

Sokka chuckled, "I'm sorry to wake you; I don't think I could have spent another minute in that bed."

"It's ok," she said stifling another yawn, "I'm supposed to get up soon and help open the tea shop, do you want breakfast?'

Sokka held up the apple he had taken from the kitchen.

"How about some eggs and bacon?" she asked, Sokka's stomach growled as the sound of real food before being forced to go back to bed.

"I'll take that as a yes" she giggled grabbing Sokka's hand and pulling him downstairs to the kitchen.

Sokka took a seat at the table while Ty Lee lit the stove and filled the kettle.

"So I can understand why you were out of bed this early to avoid Katara, but what was Katara doing up so early?"

"She and Aang needed some intimacy," he said stifling a yawn.

"Oh" she said blushing and trying to hold in a giggle, "please don't tell them I asked about that."

"If you don't tell them that I answered" he said winking to her.

Ty Lee moved across the kitchen walking on her hands as she moved from counter to counter making a good helping of tea for them, she also began the oven to make tea cakes for the coming customers they would be expecting in a couple of hours, Ty Lee poured him a cup taking a seat across the table from him.

Sokka sipped at the contents of his jasmine tea, "its good" he said taking a strip of bacon trying to compose himself and not stuff him face.

"Iroh's been teaching me" she said, "I never tried cooking before coming here; I've come to enjoy it in these few weeks."

"Well you certainly did learn from the best," he said finishing his cup, he moved to grab the tea kettle to pour more but again bumped hands with the circus girl.

"We need to stop doing that" said Sokka as Ty Lee poured his tea giggling, "I don't mind," she said, "It's sort of my habit having to help keep everyone's cup filled."

"A good waitress as well as a good cook" he said raising his cup of tea in a mock toast.

They sat together for a while eating in quiet, Ty Lee worked around the kitchen working to get everything prepared for the coming crowd of customers.

"Hey Sokka was… was Suki's food ever this good? She used to tell me about how she would cook for you when you would have time together."

"You know truthfully," said Sokka almost laughing, "she could never cook, she was terrible when it came to preparing food."

Ty Lee raised an eyebrow, "She thought you loved her cooking, she said you always loved to eat her food."

Sokka scratched the back of his head, "yeah well, I didn't exactly know how to tell my girlfriend that her cooking made me sick, so I just endured every terrible bite and asked for seconds."

"You had Suki confused; she would always talk to me about what she wanted to cook for you next," she said, "that's a lot a lot of bad meals to stomach."

"Yeah but what's a guy supposed to, besides that happy glow in her eyes was worth the stomach pains any day."

Ty Lee laughed and moved to unlock the shops door ready to accept the coming customers, "Oh good morning Sokka," said Iroh stepping into the kitchen, "I see you're finally back on your feet."

"Yeah well I can only sit still for so long you know," said Sokka, "But I think I should go back to bed before Katara and Aang come back."

"Where did they run off to?" asked Iroh, as Sokka stared up the stairs.

"Don't ask" said Sokka closing the door to his room


	4. A Clear and Present Danger

The skies above Kyoshi Island were bright and flawless, not a single cloud tainted the perfect blue sky.

Below the rocky cliffs waves crashed spraying the jagged rocks with foam.

Sokka watched as massive elephant koi swam in the bay; he had to admit a more fitting grave didn't exist.

He moved his sight back down to the stone marker adorned with flowers from previous mourners. Aang had told him it had been Toph who had made the headstone with earth bending, he would have to complement her later for the beautiful designs she had made.

"Are you ok?" Ty Lee asked, "You've been awfully quiet." She said wiping a few tears away she had shed upon seeing the grave for a second time; she had been rather tearful once they had landed on Kyoshi Island.

"I'm just thinking about how beautiful a place this is, I think she would like it here it's very lovely like this."

"Yeah" she agreed, "me and the other Kyoshi warriors though this spot would be perfect."

"It is quite serene here overlooking the ocean" Said Iroh pinching a stick of incense and lighting it with fire bending, "I think you may have found the most beautiful spot on the whole island."

Iroh placed the incense in the ground next to the grave stone, "Farwell brave Suki I wish I could have known you better, but I will remember you as I had known you, you served my nephew well and were a good friend of Ty Lee and many others, I am grateful you helped bring the world back into balance and pray that you have found peace" Iroh stepped back and waited for Sokka to finish paying his respects.

Sokka pulled the betrothal necklace from his pocket; he looked at the headstone and tried to hold back the tears.

"I guess I should have popped the question earlier" he said to the quiet grave, "I guess there were a lot of things I should have done while you were around."

Sokka plunged his hand into the graves soil digging a small hole into the dirt, "I want you to have this Suki," he said dropping the pendent into the muddy hole, "it belongs to you in after all, and even though you're gone I want you to know that I love you."

Sokka brushed the moist dirt back into the hole patting it down, "Let's go" he said standing up "we have a long day of flying ahead of us."

The rotten egg smell of sulfur had always made Sokka wonder why anyone would make a capital city so close to an active volcano.

"How are you Fire Nation types not affected by this terrible smell?" he asked as they approached the Royal Palace "I guess having grown up here I'm just used to it" Ty Lee said shrugging, "I think locals like me never really notice it."

"Uncle, Sokka" called Zuko walking up and pulling Iroh into a hug.

"Hey Sokka" he said clasping his hand, "I'm uh… sorry for your loss," Sokka sighed, "Thanks, it's been well… rough."

Ty Lee pulled Mai into a hug taking the Fire Lords wife by the hand and walking off into the palace giggling with delight to be reunited with her friend.

"I imagine you're here for some answers" said Zuko, "I know I would be if I was in your place."

"I need to know everything you have uncovered regarding the attack; I want to get to the bottom of all this and I want to know everything about the man you fought."

Zuko sighed, "Walk with me Sokka" he said strolling his way through the palace garden, "I warn you Sokka we don't have much to tell you, this enemy we face is different than any I've seen before, their devotion and tenacity has made things quite difficult."

"I'll take whatever you can give me Zuko, I… I can't stand on the sidelines anymore, it's been three weeks and I need to hear results, I understand you managed to capture a few prisoners from the attack, have they told you anything?"

"Most of our prisoners are dead" he said gravely.

"What how!?" Sokka's jaw dropped in shock, "you mean to tell me you lost all your prisoners."

"They all committed suicide as soon as they were given the chance in one way or another, one man slammed his head against the stone wall of his cell till his skull split, another man held his head inside his own chamber pot until he drowned himself in the contents, these men clearly aren't afraid to die for their cause, our remaining prisoners have be restrained and are being force fed to ensure they don't try starving themselves to death."

"So what you're saying is there's no way we are getting answers out of any of them," said Sokka, "dead or alive."

"The men we managed to keep alive have clearly been trained to handle interrogation methods much less humane than we practice, it could take years to make any of them talk."

Sokka scratched his chin at this, "sounds like their ex-military, any idea where these men came from?"

Zuko shook his head, "We are still checking record but many of the commanders under my farther destroyed their records everything from supplies manifestos to troop listings were burned to help hide their war crimes, these men could have come from almost anywhere, one prisoner did have a tattoo of a sea raven."

"A southern raider" said Sokka remembering the fire navy ships he had grown up learning to hate, "you think he belonged to the navy?"

Zuko nodded, "I'm sure of it, most of these men were in the military but I don't think they have come from any one place, and even so they possess extensive training that very few receive' someone's trained and very well if I may add, their fire benders have knowledge in some very advanced techniques, these men pose a very serious threat Sokka."

"FIRE LORD ZUKO!" an officer sprinted across the garden to them a scroll clutched in his hands.

"Catch your breath" said Zuko watching the tired man try to form words.

"Thank you my lord… there was an attack in Ba Sing Se… sir… no was killed but its clear the target was your uncle, they attacked his tea shop… they burned it down."

"It's good to see you Ty Lee, things have been so down since the attack on Republic City, Zuko's been busier than ever," said Mai sitting back in her chair a knives twirling in her hands, "how have you been holding up?"

Ty Lee was sitting upside down like she usually did; Mai was kind of surprised to see just how much she missed the circus girl's carefree posture and sunny disposition.

"Ok I suppose" she said twisting herself around and sitting upright, "it's been a lot fun working with Iroh and I've become a really good cook, Sokka says so."

"Do you think you'll ever return to the Kyoshi Warriors?" she asked tossing the knife and embedding it into the wall, "I though you said it was like a family to you."

"It was" said Ty lee, "at least it was when Suki was around, I can't help but think they blame me for her death."

"That's ridiculous" said Mai, "Suki was like a sister to you."

"Well former fire nation and everything, "she said, "but I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine" said Mai, "you sound stressed."

"Things have been kind of confusing" she answered, "because of… Sokka."

Mai's eyebrows raised at this, "Don't tell me you still like him?"

"I do" said Ty Lee hiding her embarrassment, "when Suki was alive I just kind of backed down, she was my best friend and I respected her relationship."

"But now that she's gone?" asked Mai worried as to where this was going.

"Now… I don't know we've been really close and everything and I still like him but… uh he just Suki… I lost Suki, it hasn't even been a full month and it's like I'm already trying to steal her boyfriend."

"Ty Lee you haven't stolen anyone's boyfriend" said Mai, "these past few weeks have been hard on everyone, there's nothing wrong with trying to find some comfort through all of this Suki wouldn't want you or Sokka to stay miserable."

Ty Lee let out a long sigh, "It just feels wrong Mai, I feel like I'm hurting my best friend after her death, I like Sokka… a lot… but he just lost his girlfriend, my best friend who he planned to marry that's a big loss Mai, I can't just move in and take her place just because she's gone."

Mai nodded, "I agree" she said, "but I do know your suffering almost as much as he is for her loss, I think you both may need each other to get through this; you want my advice Ty Lee? Don't try filling in Suki's place for Sokka, try healing it as best you can, who knows maybe you'll make a spot of your own in the process."

A knock came at door, "Mai, Ty Lee" it was Zuko "come quick Uncles shop was attacked."

"Thank the Spirits I'm safe" said Iroh, upon hearing the news of his shop, "tragic about my shop though."

"We can have a new one built later Uncle but until then I'd like you to stay here where it's safe," said Zuko, "Our Enemy is spread out farther than we thought, were ten steps behind them and I don't know how we're going to change that."

"We take the fight to them" explained Sokka, "they may be as organized as they are cunning, but this is terrorism pure and simple, we can't let ourselves get unnerved we have to realize they pose a clear and present danger."

"If attacks like this keep happening it won't take long before people start panicking everywhere and start blaming one another" said Aang, "we need to contain information like this to keep people calm."

"I agree Aang" said Sokka, "but we need to make progress, those prisoners aren't helping us and we need to end this before it gets out of hand."  
Zuko lifted his eyebrow, "what are you suggesting Sokka?"

"I think its time I start hunting some fire benders Zuko."

"You think you can find them Sokka?" he asked, "My spies haven't exactly had the best of luck as you know."

"It's better than me sitting around while those maniacs run around blowing things up, give me an ostrich horse and some money to get by and I'll see what I can do about bringing these guys down."

"I'm going with you" said Ty Lee, "you're going to need some help dealing with those benders and my job just got burned down."

Sokka nodded to the circus girl happy to have the extra help.

Sokka looked over the countless weapons in the palace armory, trying to choose whatever he thought could be useful, grabbing various small tools, a knife here a bolo there.

"Sokka you do realize Katara will kill me when she hears about this right?" asked Aang as Sokka picked up a bow and small quiver of arrows slinging them across his back.

"Don't try to stop me Aang, you and Zuko have duties to attend to but I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines here, tell Katara I'm working under Zuko's orders on this one."

"Where are you going to first?" asked Aang seeing Sokka pocket a whet stone.

"I'm going to see Master Piandao; he has some what was left of that meteorite and I need a new space sword, I have a feeling I'll need it."

"So you get a fancy new sword find that fire bender and then what?" said Aang, "are you going to kill him?"

Sokka sighed as he attacked a sheath of chakram blades onto his belt, "I don't know Aang, maybe."

"Sokka you can't do this, I won't let you."

"Aang don't lecture me ok, it's all well and good that you didn't have to kill Ozai but unfortunately for us we can't permanently remove everyone bending just because their evil, If ending this means ending that murderer's life then I'll do it."

"Killing him won't bring Suki back" whispered Aang, "she wouldn't want you to go off getting yourself killed just because you're angry."

"I know Aang" he sighed, "and your right killing him won't bring her back, it won't undo the damage he's done, and it won't make me feel better; but it will help bring an end to this and help bring the back into balance and help realize our goal of peace, and that's something I know Suki would want."

Sokka picked his pack up and shuffled past Aang, "I'll try to bring you that bender alive so you can take his bending away, but only if you take it away."

Aang watched as the Water Tribesman walked out into the courtyard and mounted his ostrich horse, Ty Lee climbed on back wrapping her arms around him as they galloped off in the light of the rising sun.


	5. A New Blade

"So how did you meet this Master Piandao?" asked Ty Lee as they moved up the mountain to the sword masters castle. After three days of travel they decided to dismount their ostrich horse and walk the creature up the muddy road.

"I met him while traveling through the Fire Nation" answered Sokka, "He taught me how to use a sword and helped Iroh take back Ba Sing Se during Sozin's comet."

Ty Lee had wondered how long it would take for Sokka to make another 'space sword' as he had called it, he had told her on the road that the metal of his former sword was extremely resistant to heat once properly refined, a perfect weapon to fight a master fire bending.

The bright golden doors of Piandao's castle came into view on the road, "Were almost their" said Sokka picking up his pace.

"Sokka?" Master Piandao said opening the front door, "I wasn't expecting you, please come in it looks like it's about to rain soon."

Sokka and Ty Lee stepped in pulling back their hoods, "Forgive me for coming unannounced Master Piandao" said Sokka bowing to his sifu, "but I didn't want to risk anyone intercepting a messenger hawk, I'm here because I need a new space sword."

"I have everything you need" he said, "I must say this is rather unexpected Sokka, it's been many years since you lost the sword you forged here."

"After that last battle I really had little need of it I guess," Sokka explained, "but right now I need an extraordinary sword, Republic city and Ba Sing Se have already been attacked and I'm trying to catch up to the fire bender responsible."

"I'll aid you in whatever way I can my pupil" said Piandao, "you of course know the way to the forge, I have everything waiting for you."

...

The rain poured heavy outside, Ty Lee watched as black smoke rose from the forge outside, Ty Lee thanked the spirits she and Sokka hand managed to reach the castle before the rain had set in she could only imagine how dangerous walking up the mountain road would be.

"Is your tea good?" asked Piandao, "I know I'm not as skilled in the art as Iroh but I hope I managed to pick up some knowledge from my time with him."

"The tea is just fine" said Ty Lee turning her attention back to her host, "I just have a lot on my mind is all, these last few weeks have taken their toll, my aura been rather maroon lately."

Piandao sipped at his tea, "loss is always difficult to handle, I'm sure your aura will return to its normal state in time. I am glad to see Sokka isn't pursuing these men alone, tell me why are did you agree to help him on this quest?"

"I wasn't really given any offer to agree to" explained Ty Lee, "When Sokka said he was going after the Fire Bender who attacked Suki I told him I was coming and he agreed… I don't even know what I was thinking."

Piandao set his cup down, "what do you mean by that?"

"Don't tell Sokka this" she said looking into the half empty contents of her tea cup, "but I don't know if I can face that fire bender again, the thought just terrifies me."

Ty Lee held up her scarred hands showing the red burns caused by touching that man's hot skin.

"There is no shame in feeling fear" said Piandao, "you would be wise to seek solace in him, I've known Sokka to be very understanding, none the less your secrets are safe with me Ty Lee."

"Thank you" she said bowing her head, "I don't want Sokka to think I'm slowing him down, I don't think I've seen him so determined, not in a long time anyways."

"Sokka's been living a life of peace for a long time now, growing up in the Southern Water Tribe he was exposed to endless war, in a sense he is returning to his element," Explained Piandao, "I never told Sokka this but he managed to excel in his training much faster than any of my previous students, his abilities to improvise and adapt may have been what caught my attention, but that aside he showed the endurance and tenacity of a seasoned warrior, one who was used to struggle."

"That sad" said Ty Lee, "a person's merit should not be made from war."

"No" agreed Piandao, "but Sokka's skills have regardless turned him into a seasoned warrior, and his life has given him little room for peace, I imagine his hopes for a peaceful life were taken away with that girl he loved. I had always wondered why he never bothered to make a new sword for himself but now I think the meaning is clear; when he lost his sword in defeating Ozai he accepted the fact that he no longer needed a blade, he had accomplished his task and wished to live a peaceful existence free from the necessary tools of war, but now as he forges a new blade from the black metal I am sure he thinks that that life no longer exists for him."

"That's very sad" said Ty Lee.

"Lives built in the flames of war often are" sighed the sword master, "but whether Sokka allows a life of constant fighting to consume him or not his up for him to decide, just as it is for him to decide if he is to live that life alone or not."

The ringing of hammer against anvil sounded through the air turning Ty Lee's head, Sokka had finished smelting the meteorite he had poured the metal and was now helping it take shape.

"How long will he be out there?" asked Ty Lee.

"All night" said Piandao, "and even longer to temper and sharpen the blade."

...

The heavy hammer struck the hot glowing metal sending forth a shower of sparks, the hot shards of metal splashed against Sokka's naked torso burning his skin, he ignored the pain, his chest was already scared with fire no one would notice a few more scars.

He picked up the shapeless rod of hot metal and inspected the shape before setting it back into the hot coals to heat up.

The purity of the metal made it very difficult to work and shape, but it also meant he wouldn't have to resort to folding the metal like steel to strengthen it, he and Master Piandao had only folded his first sword fifty times and from what he could tell the sword was so string it would hardly matter if they folded it fifty more, none the less a hundred folds was Sokka's goal tonight and that's what he would do.

"How's the sword coming along?" it was Ty Lee a tray was clutched in her hand a few biscuits and a pitcher of water.

"It's going well" he said grabbing a biscuit in one hand and the billows in another eating as he worked the billows making the coals glow white hot.

"I'm fifteen folds in eighty five more to go, it's going to take a while" Sokka explained.

"Master Piandao says you will be here all night" said Ty Lee handing him the pitcher of water.

"He's probably right," he said taking the pitcher to his lips and gulping down mouthfuls of water at a time, he them tipped the remains of the pitcher over his head sighing as the cold liquid cooled his overheated body.

Sokka shoved the remainder of the biscuits into his mouth and pulled the hot metal from the forge again laying it onto an anvil striking it with the hammer again moving the metal to fold once more.

"You don't have to stay here Ty Lee I'm sure you don't want to watch me hit this all night, you can leave the plate."

Ty Lee placed the plate on a table next to a set of hammer and tongs, "Good night Sokka."

"Good night Ty Lee, thanks for the water I needed it."

...

Master Piandao inspected the blade Sokka hand presented him, looking over every edge and angle; he twirled the black Jian sword testing its perfect grip and balance.

"Another masterpiece pupil Sokka, I am impressed with your craftsman ship" praised Piandao, sheathing the sword in its wooden scabbard and handing it to its maker.

Sokka bowed to his master, "Thank you, I'll wield it proudly Master Piandao."

"Can I see?" asked Ty Lee steeping forward to see the result of two days' work.

Sokka handed his companion the blade for her to inspect and admire, she drew it admiring the sheen of the black metal and the battle ready edge, but what caught her eye was the face etched into the blade just above the guard.

Sokka had inlaid many different precious metals into the black metal, silver and gold inlaid perfectly to form the face of a Kyoshi warrior, from the blades surface Suki's perfectly depicted image stared up at her with golden eyes her face painted white with silver."

"I well… you know thought it would be a nice touch" Sokka explained scratching the back of his head.

"It's beautiful" said Ty Lee transfixed with the image, "Its perfect Sokka."

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you Ty Lee" he said taking back the sword and attaching it to his belt."

He bowed to his master and turned to Ty Lee, "Let's go, we have a boat to catch."


	6. No Pleasure Cruise

The pleasant smell of salt lingered in the air; it had always been one of Ty Lee's favorite things about the ocean, something thing about that crisp smell had always excited her, she sat perched on a crate near the city docks watching the large metal ships glide across the horizon

Sokka was busy buying tickets for passage aboard the cruise ship to republic city. She and Sokka had sold their ostrich horse deciding it wouldn't be worth trying to buy passage aboard.

"Thieves" muttered Sokka walking away from the booth his coin purse considerably lighter, tickets in hand.

"I told you we should have brought more money" Ty Lee sighed, "how much do we have left?"

"We should have enough to last us for a few weeks in republic city" Sokka looked through the contents of the purse thoroughly "then were going to be own our own."

"Can't we send a messenger hawk to Zuko and ask him for more money" she said checking her sleeve pockets for the few silver and gold coins she carried, "he wouldn't mind sending us some more gold our way all things considered."

"I don't want to message anyone unless we absolutely have to" he explained tying the purse back to his belt next to his sword, "I don't know if these men can intercept communications but I don't want to risk them finding us unless we have no choice, messenger hawks are too risky."

"So then what we are going to do when we run out of money in republic city?" asked Ty Lee stepping off her perch walking off to board the ship.

Sokka scratched at the stubble growing on his chin trying to think of a solution to their finances, "If we need to we can go to Toph for help but we can cross that the bridge when we get to it."

"I thought you had a plan for everything" teased Ty Lee jabbing the tribesman in the shoulder.

"Not this time" he answered, rubbing his shoulder, "I'm as clueless as you" he teased back earning himself another jab.

…..

The ship rocked back and forth with the sea, it had been a long time since either of them had traveled by boat having been so used to both sky bison and air ship for so long.

"So where are our rooms?" asked Ty Lee looking at the many numbered rooms off to their sides, "and how far apart are they?"

"We are sharing a room" said Sokka turning a corner in the hallway.

"What!?" Ty Lee blushed, "Why?"

"I thought it would be safer if we stuck together in the same room" he explained pulling out their room key.

Ty Lee folded her arms waited as Sokka opened the door to their room showing the single bed and couch and table.

"One bed?" she said lifting an eyebrow to the tribesman.

"It was the best deal I could get" he said holding his hands up in surrender, "I'll take the couch."

Ty Lee, "cheapskate" she muttered shuffling into the room and collapsing upon the soft feathery bed.

…..

Sokka lay quietly upon the couch in the dark listening to the sounds of the waves hitting against the ship and feeling the relaxing motions of the ship as it rocked against the sea.

A short month ago things seemed to be so simple celebrating the one year anniversary Republic City his life a boring collection of meetings and endless formalities, and he would do anything to have that life back again, he was doing everything to have that life back again.

A soft moan sounded across the dark room to the bed where Ty Lee slept soundly, her silhouette was illuminated by the silver moonlight that shone through their small window.

He watched as her chest rose and fell with her breathing, small little sounds escaped though her soft lips unconsciously hummed delicate almost musical notes.

'Cute' he thought adjusting his eyes to the black celling trying to let sleep claim his restless state, his sleeping schedule had been messed up ever since he had stayed awake all night and well into the next day to forge that sword, he had fallen asleep riding their ostrich horse into town, Ty Lee had insisted they make camp and rest for his sake.

He wondered just how lost he would be without her right now keeping him in line, he almost refused to let her accompany him, fearing the loss of another close friend he planned to set out alone to defeat the terrorists and the fire bender that led them.

"Sokka" he turned his head at the sound of Ty Lee saying his own name "Hmmm?" he answered but when no response came he knew she was speaking in her sleeping.

The tribesman laid back and hoped sleep would find him, he continued to listen to the girl's soft breathing, and feeling the rocking of the sea.

Out of the corner of his eyes Sokka saw a shadow move.

His hand grabbed his sword drawing it as he stood moving with swift efficiency he swung the sword at the dark silhouette, a spark flew as metal met metal illuminating the assailant as the black sword cut through the steel Dao opening the man's chest.

The room went back again and hot blood sprayed Sokka's face, Ty Lee screamed awake in shock as the man's corpse flopped down on her bed staining the sheets in crimson stains."

"I told you it was a good idea to share a room" said Sokka looking at the shocked girl in the moonlight.

A scream echoed outside their cabin, Sokka wiped his sword and went to grab his remaining weapons.

"Come on" he said slinging the bow over his shoulder and securing his boomerang, "sounds like theirs more."

…

Li Sung watched as burned and broken corpses were tossed overboard one by one, he couldn't help but smirk when the sound of the splashes filled his ears.

An officer saluted him, "Sir the top and lower decks have been secured the remaining crew and passengers are all being kept in the dining hall as instructed only one agent has failed to report it."

"Thank you corporal, instruct your men to begin loading the blasting Jelly into the cargo hold, I don't wish to linger here longer than usual."

"Yes sir" the officer responded, "do you wish for my men to offload any of the ship's cargo?"

"No" he said a fiery glair in his eyes, "were soldier not pirates, If any men steal cargo or property I want them survey punished."

The corporal saluted once more, "As you wish my Lord-gha"

An arrow shot out from the officer thigh, the corporal screamed in agony and fell to the deck immobile and in pain.

….

Sokka drew back his bow once one letting another arrow fly to the next target; the man in cerulean robes swatted away the wooden projectile with and open palm like it child's toy.

Ty Lee moved into action, Sokka drew his blade and grabbed for his boomerang tossing it to the robbed man once more.

He ducked the twirling missile and moved to face Sokka drawing a jade dagger from his robes but Ty Lee was ready to intercept him as Sokka moved to intercept a squad of soldiers, she moved in cartwheeling around the man and striking the man with a well-placed jab.

The circus girl reeled back clutching her hand in pain; she had punched some form of stone armor.

Sokka cut down another foe, his sword easily managed to pass through the mundane steel weapons and armor.

He watched Ty Lee danced around the leader sending quick thrusts and jabs his way trying to find a chink in his armor, the man moved with trained grace he moved the jade dagger he held with expert fashion.

Sokka tossed his boomerang once more trying to double team the leader as best they could, the man swatted the metal weapon away with his palm just as he had the arrow, the distinctive sound of metal hitting stone sounded though the air.

'Dai LI' though Sokka seeing the rock hand in full moonlight remembering the signature weapon of the Dai Li all too well.

Ty Lee seeing her chance moved in to attack the mans unarmored neck, with lighting speed the earth bender turned and struck her with his open palm knocking her to the ground.

"Ty Lee!" called Sokka moving past another soldier trying to reach the man in time.

The man clutched the green stone dagger in one hand and stretched the stone with earth bending elongating the blade into a fearsome Jian.

Out of the black a steel hook appeared illuminated by the silver glow of the moon swiping at the man's ankles tripping the earth bender.

With twin hooks in hand the Blue Spirit stepped out from the shadows.

The sound of steel against sounded through the air as the steel hooks parried the cuts and thrusts of the jade sword.

The Blue Spirit connected the twin hooks spinning around with a longer reach forcing the earth bender back, the bender shot his fist out launching his rock fist knocking the Spirit back.

"We're leaving" he said jumping over the railing, the soldiers moved to follow his lead moving to guard their leaders retreat, Sokka moved forward pressing his attack.

The sound of a whirring engine below told him it was already too late to catch the earth bender

…

Sokka wiped his blade clean and returned it to its scabbard.

"Are you ok Ty Lee?' he asked walking over to the circus girl.

"Yeah" she said rubbing her hand, "that rock armor sprained my wrist but I'm fine."

"Good" he said grabbing her wrist and inspecting it for damage, "I thought I was about to lose you as well, I shouldn't have gotten in your way."

Ty Lee smiled, "Just ask next time you plan on using your boomerang."

Sokka nodded and turned to their masked ally, "I'm going to guess it isn't Zuko under that mask" he said, "so then who are you?"

"Sokka I'm surprised at you" said a familiar voice, the spirit moved to remove the painted oni mask, "I thought you might recognize me despite my alleged death."

"Jet?" he said looking upon the face of his former ally, "you're alive?"


	7. Republic City

After a few hours cleaning up the remaining enemies aboard the ship Sokka and Ty Lee retired to a new room courtesy of the crew for freeing them, Jet followed close behind.

"Ok" said Sokka, "I think now is a good time for a few explanations, starting with why are you dressed as the blue spirit?"

Jet sighed as he once again removed the blue oni mask, "After the war Zuko sought me out, found me laying low and almost dead in the streets of Ba Sing Se, Long Shot and Smellerbee were forced from Lake Laogai by the Dai Li and were forced to leave me behind, they thought it was dead so I can't really blame them."

"And you managed to get out how exactly?" asked Ty Lee sitting in her usual upside down stance; Sokka had told her about Jet and the Freedom Fighters while they had cleared the ship of remaining soldiers and liberated the crew.

"I don't really know, I was unconscious at the time," he explained.

"But after the war the Blue Spirit was remembered as an enemy of the Fire Nation, he was a kind of urban legend and menace to the Fire Nation Army, those wanted posters helped quite a bit."

"And Zuko wanted to build off of that legend" guessed Sokka.

"Exactly" said Jet, "since so many members of the Fire Nation Army defected after the war Zuko's been working hard to bring them to justice, and that's where I come in almost everyone who knew me thinks I'm dead, and I'm used to fighting the Fire Nation Army."

Jet returned the mask to his face, "I've been trying to get to Republic City to find the men responsible for the recent attacks, just like you two."

Sokka and Ty Lee looked at one another, "How did you?"

"Zuko informed me of your quest to find those renegades but it looks like they found us first," he explained.

"So you think these guys are related to attacks in Republic City?" asked Sokka.

"I'm positive" said Jet pulling up a chair.

"That man isn't the only earth bender I've encountered working with these terrorists, they've even attacked fire nation villages, their targets seem so to be random as far as I can tell, it's hard to discern the reason or method behind the attack, like this ship they just seems to be more pointless acts of violence."

"There's more to this than just random violence I'm sure of that; those earth benders you faced?"

"All former Dai Li" said Jet, "it's the only pattern I've been able to make out, the fire nation soldiers seem to come from random places in the military, their all very well trained, especially the benders most of them are able to bend lighting and all carry positions of rank."

Jet stood and clasped Sokka's hand, "I'd appreciate it you both of you kept my identity a secret," he said, "Zuko wants me to remain dead to everyone and for the moment I think he's right, and Katara can hold one hell of grudge."

Sokka smirked, "You have my word after all you're the Blue Spirit now anyways."

"I'll be hiding in the cargo hold if you need me" said quietly slipping past out the door and into the hallway.

Sokka and Ty Lee both collapsed on the bed, "You ok?" he asked, and "You've been awfully quiet."

"I'm just tired," she said sitting up and leaning against the wall, "and confused, why are Dai Li agents working with former members of the Fire Nation Army?"

"You tell me" answered Sokka, "You're the one who used to work with them."

"They didn't really talk very much" she said, "They were really creepy if you ask me it's not really surprising Azula kept them so close."

"I'm surprised you stuck so close to her, she didn't seem like your type of friend" he said.

"I met Azula in the Royal Academy for Girls; even then our friendship wasn't exactly mutual my parent though it would be good to be friends with the Fire Lord's daughter; my farther thought it would help him in in the royal court so I couldn't exactly avoid her even though I wanted to."

"Sounds rough, Suki told me you didn't exactly have an easy home life sounds like your social life wasn't much better."

"You can say that again" she said leaning against the tribesman's shoulder, "the circus was my means of escaping from both lives, until Azula pulled me away from that life to hunt you and Aang. Though I guess I was lucky since I met you and Suki."

"Yeah well a lot of good things happened since I left the South Pole, life seems so complicated since then I thought things would be easier now that the war's over, guess I was wrong."

Sokka looked over to see that his companion had fallen asleep against him her head resting on his shoulder.

"Good night circus girl" he sighed resting his head back not wanting to move or wake the girl next to him.

…..

TY Lee looked around enjoying the sight that was Republic City upon the horizon.

"Find your friend?" she asked.

"No sign of Jet below deck" said Sokka, "I think he jumped ship a few days ago when that Earth Kingdom Naval ship hailed our distress flair, he's probably already in Republic City, their ship was faster after all and headed to the same destination.

"So were not the only card Zuko's played in trying to find these terrorists it seems I wish he would have told us" said Ty Lee remembering the mask of the Blue Spirit.

"If its Zuko's call then I'll trust him, he's more than earned my trust, despite everything he's done in the past."

Ty Lee thought back to the other day, waking up against the tribesman her head on his shoulder like a pillow feeling sore and tired, and wishing to be no other place in the world.

When he had awoken hours after her she had pretended to still be asleep on his shoulder enjoying the spectacle of having him wake her up and explain that he didn't move and wake her up.

"What about me?" she asked, "have I gained your trust?"

Sokka smirked, "Definitely."

The docks of Republic City moved closer, "So what's our first move?" he asked watching the cities citizens move about their daily lives.

"I think we should talk to Toph and compare notes; she's got a better perspective on these attacks than almost anyone."

"Well then" she said, "let's see where that leads us."

…..

"Glad to see you up and kicking ass Snoozles," said Toph clapping the tribesman shoulder, "I was wondering when I'd see you since Twinkle Toes sent that letter he warned me you were out for blood."

"Not you too" sighed Sokka stepping into the metal benders office.

"Hey I'm your side Snoozles" she explained her hands up, "Do you know how many officers I've lost and buried thanks to these thugs? I could use your help Snoozles and you to Circus Freak" she said nodding to Ty Lee.

"So I was wondering if I could get a map detailing the attacks around the city, I'm hoping to try and find where they gather."

Toph reached into her desk and grabbed a folded sheet, "Can't read the damn thing myself but tell me if you have any luck," said Toph, "We've been trying to triangulate a location for weeks with nothing to show for it."

"Thanks Toph" Sokka unfolded the map to see the random collection of red circles.

"Everyone tells me the attacks look completely spontaneous occurring in completely different locations every time."

"That's the idea" Explained Sokka, "this is terrorism 101 create chaos and make it seem random and unstoppable."

"I know that Sokka" growled Toph, "but the thing is even I'm starting to think it's random and unstoppable, and what's worse I can't get my hands on anyone. Do you know what happens when I think I'm about to arrest someone who might be responsible?"

"I'm guessing they commit suicide" said Sokka, "Zuko's been having the same problem Toph and that just shows this isn't random, these terrorists are organized and trained to avoid capture, meaning they possess dangerous and critical information we need to get our hands on, most of these men are former military. But this kind of training and suicidal devotion is extremely rare even in the fire nation and from what Zuko's been able to tell they haven't appeared from anyone place."

"Sounds random and dangerous to me Sokka" said Toph plopping down in her chair, "You're not really helping me feel better you know."

"What I'm saying Toph is I think these men are connected to one another, I mean before the end of the war, if these men were trained and they come from random places then I think they're a part of something big. Some group of handpicked soldiers in the Fire Nation Military placed in random squads and battalions as some form of contingency plan."

"A contingency in case of what?" asked Ty Lee.

"In case the Fire Nation was ever defeated" he answered, "think about it as unlikely as it may have seemed back then every general has to be prepared to lose a fight and deal with the consequences; the Fire Nation's defeated the army is scattered; what else is there to do but fall back on guerrilla tactics? I know this isn't the first time we've seen Fire Nation renegades do this but I do think this may be the first group specifically trained to handle the fall of the Fire Lord."

"But Sokka" said Ty Lee, "That doesn't explain why their working with Dai Li agents"

"Or why they waited so long to begin their attacks" said Toph.

Sokka scratched the back of his neck, "I'm sure if Azula knew about this plan she would have let her Dai Li agents in on it" he explained, "although I don't see how their still connected since Azula's locked up tight the theory needs development."

"Clearly" said Toph "but what about the five years they have waited, if they were made to keep fighting long after the war was lost they certainly took their time to put the plan into action."

"I don't have all the answers Toph but if I was to guess I think their might have been internal problems after the war that prevented them from taking action, most likely a lack of leadership, a group this organized would have been trained to sit and wait until they were ready to strike and be coordinated properly. They either waited for someone to lead them that was qualified or they found some other leader in their own ranks to fill the void."

"Zuko did pardon some war criminal" said Toph, "do you think they might be involved?"

"It's certainly possible" he said turning to leave, "send him a messenger hawk, I think he'll want to hear this theory."


	8. Fireworks

Ty Lee collapsed on her bed in her and Sokka's shared room, despite their financial trouble they had managed to find an adequate hotel to stay in.

"Tired?" he asked unfolding the map on his own bed inspecting the illustrated streets and alleys taking note of each and every red circle.

"A bit" she confessed, "I didn't get good sleep last night."

"Well you're the one that fell asleep on me" he said, "I've been called a lot of things but a pillow is not one."

Ty Lee's cheeks puffed out, "You're the one that could have moved and have made me more comfortable" she retorted.

"Hey a gentleman doesn't wake a lady up, you gave me no choice" he argued.

Ty Lee stuck her tongue out at him letting the argument slide away.

"So what do you think you can learn from that map that the police haven't figured out already?" she asked moving over and taking a seat on Sokka's bed laying across the surface resting her chin in her palms.

"I'm not sure exactly" he confessed, "but they have to meet somewhere to plan and coordinate their attacks, their too well executed to be otherwise, we don't have any leads so for the moment

"Tell me if you find anything" she said rolling off the mattress, "I'll be in the shower."

Ty Lee walked off to the washroom while Sokka continued to scan the map.

"Hey Sokka" said Ty Lee walking out of the bathroom a paper clutched in hand, "looks like your friend Jet's ahead of us."

…

Sokka

Wait in the alley on 22ST across from the pottery shop two hours before midnight; I have a hunch we might be able to find the lead we've both been looking for.

The Blue Spirit

Sokka watched as his breath came out in a cloud in the cold night air, he and Ty Lee huddled in the alley Jet had specified in his note.

"Should have brought gloves" she said blowing into her hands "didn't even think about the cold."

"Here" Sokka grabbed her hands and held them in his trying to warm them.

"Thanks" she said the small hints of her blush hidden in the dark, "Your hands are really warm."

"I grew up in the south pole" he explained "I'm used to a much colder climate year round."

She smiled and moved closer to the tribesman, "I thought he'd be here by now."

"Jet likes to make an entrance, so I expect he'll be fashionably late."

"I see" she said biting her lip, and looking into the man's eyes "So we have time then?"

"Sorry to break up your date but you don't have time" said the Blue Spirit stepping from the shadows, "Just so you know I'm no longer late, fashionably or otherwise, that stopped when I stopped being Jet."

"So why did you call us out here tonight?" asked Ty Lee, "other than to freeze."

"That pottery shop across from us" he said pointing out of the alley.

"What about it?" asked Sokka "It looks like a normal shop to me."

"It is" he explained, "but earlier today I noticed a homeless man sitting by the road panhandling for some spare cash, he stayed here all day and never made a single coin… call it a hunch."

"But you think he might have been scouting out a location to attack" Sokka finished for him.

He nodded, Ty Lee was getting tired of not seeing the face behind the mask, she often could read a person well by their facial expressions; this man's aura seemed to be a dark smoky grey to her sifting with mystery not like Sokka's deep naval blue.

"Exactly" confirmed Jet, "I just warned the shop keeper he should be running for his life about now, I think any moment now."

Jet's words were drowned out as an ear shattering explosion rocked the street as the pottery shop was torn apart. Burning shards of wood and debris flew high into the air illuminating the night sky.

"Looks like your hunch was right" said Sokka; he didn't have to see behind the mask to know Jet was smirking with pride.

"There" he said pointing with a black gloved hand to a man in a tattered coat running away from the fiery ruins, "follow him but keep your distance, he's our ticket to their hideout."

…

Sokka looked at the entrance to the water ways as the man in the ragged coat walked in treading water up to his knees.

"Toph said they've already cleared out the water ways, so their probably using them to get around the city, those tunnels run on forever."

Jet nodded, and pulled out a map of the sewers, "This tunnel runs through the warehouse district" he explained, and begun marking off several building on a separate map pointing to six different buildings.

"These buildings are all abandoned, could be wrong but I think we should check them out regardless, checks six warehouses off of the list and narrow the search by a mile or so of sewers, might even get lucky."

Sokka nodded, "Let's do it then."

…..

The Blue Spirit marked off another warehouse on his map, "another warehouse down three more to go."

Sokka was posted as look out while Jet and Ty Lee scouted ahead checking the entrances to the warehouses for fire benders; they both were more adept in keeping out of sight and staying in the shadows.

"What about your girlfriend?" he asked, "has she come back yet?"

Sokka shook his head, "she's not my girlfriend, and give her time she's probably being thorough."

The sound of echoing footsteps sloshing though water drew their attention to the corridor.

"Looks like we have company" whispered Jet hugging the wall his twin hooks drawn listening to the incomprehensible whispering between the two sentries.

As one rounded the corner Jet leaped into action hooking one sword around the man's ankle pulling his feet up from him while his second hook came down raking across the man's belly spilling his intestines.

The second guard shot his fist out sending a cone of fire towards the masked assailant. Jet spun away from the flames.

A flurry of fists came out of the dark as Ty Lee sprung on the fire bender, the flames that few from the man's fists dissipated as his chi was blocked by her expert moves.

His body collapsed to the ground immobile and unconscious.

"I had them under control Jet" said Ty Lee, "You didn't have to kill that man."

"I'm the Blue Spirit and that steel on his hip told me otherwise" said Jet, "and how was I supposed to know you were tailing him. I had to do something."

"You could have done nothing" she growled, "They're going to notice two of their men missing I can assure you."

"You found their hideout?" Sokka asked trying to defuse the situation.

She nodded moving to bind the hands and feet of the fire bender, "they came down from the southern tunnels where I was headed."

Sokka smirked, "looks like we found our warehouse, meaning we should get back to Toph as soon as possible."

"No" said Jet, "We need to gather more information while we have the chance, as soon as Toph gets word of this she's going to have that warehouse and these tunnels swarming with metal benders those men will burn any evidence of value and try fighting their way out."

"As soon as they realize these men are missing they'll be all kinds of alarms going off," argued Ty Lee "We don't want to stick around for that."

"Exactly why we need to get moving now and gather all the information we can and get out before they notice anything's wrong, we'll cover more ground with two, Sokka can cover our retreat and keep these tunnels clear while we go up and check the warehouse for Intel."

Jet unfolded his map marking the target building, "There are four sewer entrances into the building, you can check them out Ty Lee while I surface and try seeing if I can take the warehouse from the roof, if anything happens we'll split, and Miss Bei Fong can storm the place later and lose valuable evidence and have her prisoners kill themselves in their cell's."

Ty Lee turned to Sokka, "I'm with you what do you say?"

Sokka sighed, "I hate to agree with the one wearing a scary mask but he's right. This may be our only shot at gathering some solid leads, we can't risk losing that, so were going in."

…

Ty Lee waited as two more guards passed her by talking about pro bending scores and other meaningless information.

She sprinted forward her soft leather shoes not making a single sound as she moved to a new set of shadows; her dark grey clothes concealed her well, better than straight black.

The warehouse was packed tightly with packaged crates; Ty Lee could smell the distinctive aroma of blasting jelly in the air and wondered just how they had managed to stockpile so much of the explosive gelatin.

Weapon racks lined the wall holding various spears and swords in place.

"I am sorry to hear of your misfortune at sea Colonel Lin Sung."

Ty Lee stopped and listened to the two officers speaking hoping their presumed security would loosen their lips.

"The Blue Spirit interfered again" the Colonel responded. Ty Lee recognized the voice of the Dai Li agent she had faced; she peered above the crates to see the two men, one she didn't recognize a surprisingly young man dressed in a Fire Nation uniform a hookah sitting beside him the hose in his hand.

"He's been a thorn at our side" said the young man, "but a thorn none the less."

"A thorn can be deadly" said the Colonel, "and if left unattended any wound can fester I'd prefer for you to remove him as soon as possible."

The man nodded blowing out a plume of yellow smoke, "of course my lord, and concerning your request for supplies to be moved further into the Earth Kingdom I am more than happy to spare the steel and blasting jelly, our operation in republic city is certainly large enough to spare the equipment for the war effort."

The Colonel shook the man's hand, "much appreciated, you have done good work here in Republic City, it is an abomination of the weak showing everything wrong with the world since the Fire Lord fell."

"I never thought the White Flame would ever see the day it was needed, but now the Fire Nation needs us more than ever and I am honored to serve my nation in such a time of weakness and treachery."

Lin Sung smirked, "at once I would have considered you to be my enemy, but now I even consider your nation to be my own."

"Our leader once told me the Dai Li are earth benders with the instincts of a fire bender. If only our loyalty could be seen now."

"Our leader will see our loyalty in due time I have seen to that, and It will be rewarded so long as we endure the path we were set out take, and bring the Fire Nation back to its glory and raise it to a glory it's never seen before."

The table between the two men was shattered as bloody corpse was thrown upon it.

Ty Lee looked up and saw Jet up in the rafter's engaged in combat, taking it as her time take initiative she sprang into action leaping at the two commanders, she moved on the fire bender first sending her fists into the man pressure points making his legs give out and collapsing under her.

Taking advantage of surprise she had on her side she bounded over the earth bender moving to attack the man's exposed throat.

The ground beneath her shifted and she was forced to halt her attack as a pillar of earth moved to strike her.

"You're not blocking my chi today circus freak" said Lin Sung drawing his jade dagger and shifting its length into the green sword she feared.

…

Sokka listened as he heard the ground above him shake, he had watched Ty Lee climb up though he manhole and disappear to the surface, he didn't like the idea of her going in alone, not when Jet was lurking around.

He didn't like the way he earth moved above his head, he drew his Jian hoping he would be able to leave here soon.

Ty Lee dropped from the ceiling and began sprinting towards him, "Sokka we need to get out of."

Her sentence was cut short as the ceiling above her collapsed.

"Ty Lee!" he screamed running into the cloud of dust. The blue robbed earth bender held Ty Lee up by her braid suspending her off the ground. Sokka dodged a pillar of rock moving in towards the earth bender. The agent thrust his green blade forward to intercept the tribesman, Sokka turned to avoid the blade the stone sword cut into his side shredding through layers of flesh.

Sokka ignored the pain of the stab and turned with trained grace cutting Ty lee's long braid freeing her from the earth bender; he shifted his blade and cut into the benders stone hand.

Blood splashed Sokka's face and the earth bender screamed in horror as his stump bleed everywhere staining the rubble crimson.

Sokka grabbed Ty Lee by the hand and ran down the corridor not caring where the tunnels took him as long as he and Ty Lee were away from here.

….

Jet knocked another arrow from the air jumping down from the rafters he landed on one of the many archers sending the points on his hook blades into the soldier's chest; he ducked behind a crate and listened to the arrows hitting the wood. Sheathing his hook blades he grabbed for the repeating crossbow on his back. He rolled from his cover firing off the he weapon into the remaining archers sending each bolt straight into their chests.

They didn't dare try using fire against him, not with so much blasting jelly just lying around; Jet smirked under his mask he had learned as a Freedom Fighter to never stash all his explosives in one place.

He slung the crossbow over his back and grabbed for the grenades in his pouch, he lit the fuses and tosses them across the room making his run for the door; he cut through the men in his way kicking out the door to the crisp night air.

Another soldier blasted fire his way not no longer as cautious out in the open away from their stockpile, he connected his swords together and swing low for the benders ankles, the bender jumped and avoided the attack but as Jet rounded on his again he broke an egg filled with crushed fire flakes and glass shards throwing the dust into the benders eyes. The man screamed and clutched at his burning bleeding eyes in pain as Jet closed the distance and stabbed the man with a knockout needle. The man went down and Jet grabbed him pulling him off the dock and into the harbor as the warehouse exploded.

….

Sokka clutched his wounded side trying to keep it from bleeding out any more; he collapsed on the wet ground heaving from pain and loss of breath.

"This is a dead end" said Ty Lee helping him up, "we need to find another way out of here and get to Toph."

Sokka shook his head, "I don't think I can walk anymore let alone run."

Ty Lee lifted him to his feet, "stand" she ordered. Sokka wobbled but managed to stay on his feet as Ty Lee delivered several hard jabs to his chest.

"What was that for?" he asked keeling over in slight pain.

"That should help slow your bleeding" she explained.

"Thanks" he said whipping the sweat and blood from his face and inspecting his wound to see the bleeding has slowed substantially.

He ripped a strip of cloth from his pant legs and tied it around his chest helping to cover the cut.

Sokka looked to the ragged girl next to him; her hair had unwoven from her usual braid and was now loose hanging down past her shoulders to the small of her back.

"Sorry about your braid" he said leaning against the wall still clutching his side in pain, Ty Lee helped him and took her place next to him helping him balance.

"What makes you think I care about something as stupid as my hair?" she said slight tears in her eyes.

"I don't know" he said almost laughing, "must be the adrenaline. You need to get out of here; I can barely walk let alone run or fight."

"That's why I'm helping you walk" Ty Lee helped him up and began walking some more, "I'll protect you, just stay standing."

"Ty Lee I can't help you like this, go and get help I'll be fine."

"Sokka I'm not going to explain to Katara or anyone for that matter that I left you to die in a sewer when you needed me."

Sokka stopped and looked the girl in her brown eyes, "I don't want another person dying because I'm helpless" he explained, "I already lost Suki I don't want to lose anyone one else."

"I know" she whispered bringing her lips to his ane putting her arms around him she grabbed his hair and ran her fingers through the black wolfs tail as she kissed him.

Sokka was again gasping for air as they broke, "why'd you do that?' he sighed sounding weak and delirious.

"Because I might not get another chance" she whispered and helped him keep moving down the tunnels.

They walked for through the many tunnels lost.

"When that warehouse exploded I thought I smelled your work Snoozles" it was Toph, "Next time leave something for me to handle, I don't like you taking all the fun."


	9. A growing Fire

Sokka felt like he'd just gone through hell.

His full body was sore his head and chest were feeling particularly painful today.

He felt a soft refreshingly cool sensation touch his side, the weight of a cool rag being laid upon his forehead.

"This is bad" he heard Katara say, "What was he thinking taking on a Dai Li alone?"

"Wasn't much time to think" he groaned trying to sit up only to be pulled back down, he opened his eyes and saw Ty Lee looking down on him running a wet cloth across his forehead his head resting upon her lap.

He looked over to Katara who was off to his side across her hand's glowing as she worked healing him; "What's the damage?" he asked remembering the jade sword that had cut into his flesh and tore into his ribs.

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are to be alive that sword could have easily cut into one of your lungs Sokka. What were you doing?"

"I was trying to save my partner" he explained looking back up to the brown eyes of the circus girl.

"Leave him alone Sugar Queen" said Toph standing in the corner, "All things considered he did good work."

"You call blowing up a warehouse good work!?" said Katara.

"Collateral damages aside" said Toph, "they did take out a terrorist cell; say what you want about the body count Katara republic city will be safer because of this."

"The warehouse blew up?" asked Sokka.

"I was hoping you could explain that" said Toph, "You both were there after all."

"Should we tell them Sokka?" asked Ty lee helping to prop him up in his bed, Sokka saw that he was back in the hotel room they had rented.

"No hospital?" he asked.

"Too public" said Katara "we though you two should lay low after everything; and tell us what exactly?"

Sokka sighed, "If you want to know who probably blew up that warehouse find the Blue Spirit."

"What are you talking about? Zuko was the Blue Spirit."

"Was Katara; theirs a new guy and I wouldn't be surprised if he's the one who killed everyone" explained Sokka, "this guy isn't exactly an Air Nomad if you know what I mean."

"So who is he?" asked Toph, "Sounds like you know the guy."

"That information was given to us in confidence, for now that's privileged information Toph."

"Sokka do you know how many people died in that explosion?" growled Katara.

"No, but I'm going to guess they're all fire nation and all suspected terrorists" he snapped, "I know you and Aang would prefer it if we froze them in ice and took their bending away but I'm not going to fault this man for killing those murderers."

Katara growled in frustration and stormed from the room.

"Listen Snoozles, you aren't getting any complaints from me but a lot of people aren't happy to hear about two vigilantes blowing up a terrorist cell, but considering how bad things are getting."

"The Foggy Swamp was attacked" said Ty Lee grimly, "The swamp tribe's been forced from their home and most of the land has been burned."

Sokka sighed in frustration, "Guess a moment of victory was too much to ask for."

"You can say that again Snoozles, we can't seem to get a break anymore" said Toph moving to the door, "Get well for me ok and don't let Katara bring you down I think you did good work."

"Wait Toph" said Sokka, "Did you recover a body missing their right hand?" he asked.

"A lot of bodies were missing all kinds of body parts Sokka, it'll be hard to identify a body with only that but I'll see what comes up."

"Thanks Toph, I owe you one."

"You owe me two" said Toph closed the door behind her leaving him and Ty Lee alone.

"I feel like shit" said Sokka, "How long was I out this time?"

"Just the night" she said sitting on the bed next to him, "Katara's been healing you all night."

"I didn't know she was even in the city" he sighed.

"She was pretty angry at Toph for not telling her you were in town, she yelled at her for almost a full hour while healing you."

Sokka chuckled, "I'm surprised she didn't yell longer, I see now why I owe Toph two now; what about you? Did you get hurt?"

"Just some bruises and a bump on the head" she said smiling and knocking her head playfully with her fist, "If it wasn't for you I'd probably be in worse shape."

"Well you returned the favor carrying my ass out of that sewer" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her slowly into a hug.

"Thank you" he whispered kissing the top of her head, he breathed in her sent he could tell she recently showered smelling the sweet smell of fire lilies upon her chocolate brown hair.

"Sokka" she sighed nuzzling her head into his chest, "I was afraid you were going to die back there, you were cut pretty badly."

"I'm fine now" he said squeezing her into him, "I had you with me."

Sokka pinched her little chin and brought her face to his tasting her thin lips. He swallowed her moans while his hand played with her braid. His other arm wrapped around her petite frame holding her in close to him.

They broke from the kiss breathless. "Looks like you got your second chance" he said stroking her cheek. Ty Lee giggled and laid her head upon his shoulder, "I don't know what I was thinking back their" she confessed.

Sokka was running her slightly shorter braid through his hand playing with it the end, "I'm just glad you thought it" he said brushing his thumb over the bristles at the tip of her braid. Ty Lee undid the braid letting her brown locks fall free for the tribesman to run his fingers through. They stayed like that for a couple hours.

"Dose this feel weird?" she asked not moving from his shoulder breaking the spell of content silence through them. "A little" he admitted, "It's just."

"Suki" she finished for him, "I feel it too, it's been a little over a month now and I still miss her… it feels weird."

"Yeah" said Sokka, "I miss her too… let's just take things slow ok."

He felt her smile against him, "Ok" she whispered.

"You know what?" he asked grinning, "I think I could get used to you with your hair down."

"I thought she wasn't your girlfriend Sokka?"

He turned to see the blue oni mask and a mass of brown unkempt hair. "I think I preferred you leaving notes" said Sokka, "what do you want?"

"I need to see you tonight at my place" he said stepping in through the window a scroll in hand, "I'll leave this here for you" he said leaving the rolled paper on the table, "I should have some information to share with you tonight."

Sokka sighed, "I guess we don't have much choice, we'll see you tonight Spirit. And next time use to the door we like our privacy."

Jet gave a small salute as he moved to the window again, "I'll see what I can do, but this mask grabs attention and just so you know Katara should be walking through that door with Aang any moment now so the front door isn't an option, I'll see you two tonight."

He leapt from his perch and disappeared into the city. And sure enough a knock came at the door Aang and Katara both could be heard outside.

Sokka sighed, "I hate it when he's right."

Ty Lee moved and opened the door. Sure enough Aang and Katara were standing at the threshold of their room.

"Why's your hair unraveled?" asked Katara upon seeing the circus girl, "you spent an hour braiding it."

"What's going on?" she asked ignoring the question and trying to hide her rosy cheeks.

"Aang wants to talk to Sokka, how about we step out for a while and grab some food for him, he hasn't eaten anything today."

At the very sound of food Sokka's stomach growled, "Yeah ok, I'll bite" he said, "Lets meet back in an hour and please bring some food I'm starving."

Ty Lee giggled, "But you're always starving."

"More than usual" he corrected.

Ty Lee and Katara exited out the room leaving Aang and Sokka alone.

"So what's going on?" he asked.

"Fire Nation ships are on their way" he said, "The Earth King has requested military assistance from the fire nation."

Sokka raised an eyebrow, "Is that a problem?"

Aang shook his head, "I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this, I think this may be what our enemy wants."

"Even if it is we can't ignore the threat this enemy possesses, If what Ty Lee said about the

Foggy Swamp is true then their more powerful than we imagined."

"And far better equipped" added Aang pulling a small pouch from his sleeve, "They have new kind of weapon they used, Toph even found them in the ruins of that warehouse."

Aang dumped the contents of the pouch into his hand, a dark black powder poured from the leather bag. With a touch of fire bending the black powder ignited and burned furiously in Aang's hand, smoke filled the room and the distinct smell of sulfur burned at Sokka's nostrils.

"According to Toph it's a simple mixture of charcoal, sulfur, and saltpeter, it's a lot easier to make than blasting jelly and it powers these new weapons they use."

"It's not as powerful as blasting jelly though" said Sokka taking a mental note to remember that, "It doesn't even explode, it just burns fast."

"It's effective though, and these weapons defeated the water benders of foggy swamp. And when they were driven back they covered the swamp in blasting jelly and set it ablaze, the fire still hasn't been extinguished."

Sokka watched as Aang blew off the black soot on his hand, "Katara told me you said theirs a new Blue Spirit."

Sokka nodded, "we've worked with him a couple times since traveling to Republic City."

"I'll have to talk to Zuko about this" said Aang.

"What did you learn at the warehouse; Ty Lee said you were trying to gather Intel before coming to Toph."

Sokka shrugged, "I just woke up and haven't really haven't compared notes with her, she's the one who infiltrated the warehouse."

"You've been up for a couple hours; I thought you'd be trying to get all the facts as usual."

"It's complicated" said Sokka.

Aang raised an eyebrow, "Complicated?" he asked, "Ty Lee complicated?"

"You could say that" he said.

Aang laughed, "I see then, that's great."

"Great?" asked Sokka, "It feels kind of weird for both of us."

"I'm sure it dose Sokka" said Aang, "you just lost Suki. Both of you, it's only natural for you both to find comfort in one another. You two were closest to Suki after all."

"Listen Aang" said Sokka, "were trying to take this slow in light of everything. Do you think you could not mention this to Katara? She's never really liked Ty Lee."

Aang bowed, "secret's safe with me, as long as you stop cheating death and scaring my wife half to death."

Sokka chuckled, "I'll try to keep my body from being thrashed even further. Spirits know I already have enough scars."

"So how did you find their hideout?" asked Aang returning to business as usual.

"We got some help from the Blue Spirit as you may have guessed" began Sokka, "he learned of an attack on a pottery shop last night; we staked out the attack and followed the bomber into the water ways. Luckily the shop owner wasn't hurt, the Spirit warned him of the attack."

"You mean the bombing on 22ST?" he asked.

Sokka nodded, "The owner was killed in the explosion Sokka" he explained grimly, "he never had a chance to escape."

…..

Sokka clutched his sword under his cloak keeping the jian close for a moment's notice. His other arm wrapped around the cold brunette's waist.

The lower east side of Republic City stank with the nearby factories. "Doesn't really have much taste in real estate dose he?" muttered Ty Lee.

"This guy used to live in a tree, I don't think he needs much to be comfortable" he explained.

"Why didn't you leave your hair down?" he asked watching the girl's braid sway with every step.

"I don't like it getting in my way" she explained, "I like to keep it out my eyes when I work."

"Think we might run into trouble?" he asked turning into the alleyway. The directions Jet had left told him he would meet them and escort them the rest of the way to his temporary residence.

"If what Aang told you is true I don't know what to think" she whispered, "but it's best to be prepared."

"Zuko's going to be here tomorrow, we'll have to have a talk with him about Jet" he said.

"Are you even sure he gave him the mask and weapons?" she asked.

"I'm sure Zuko knows about this, Jet didn't really know Zuko was the Blue Spirit. For a while only Aang who the Blue Spirit was and even now few people know about that little detail. "

They walked through the streets in silence. Sokka's side still hurt where the jade sword had cut him, Katara's healing had done wonders to the wound closing it completely and mending the mussels it would still be awhile before the cut ribs mended but it was all he could hope for.  
"Glad you made it" said the Spirit stepping from an alley.

"I though you told us to wait for you three streets down?" asked Sokka.

"That was in case anyone intercepted the scroll" he said, "can't afford to take chances these days."

"Follow me" he said turning back down the alley.

Sokka and Ty Lee followed keeping close to one another, they followed him for three blocks twisting their way through alleys.

Jet stopped them next to a set of cellar doors behind an abandoned building, "Were here home sweet home."

The wooden steps creaked as they descended into the musky cellar. As Sokka had suspected Jet was a minimalist when it came to his safe houses, there was no bed only a pile of straw in the corner with a woolen blanket the only source of light a small oil lantern. Various tools and weapons lined the wall everything from crossbows to long nodachi great swords, It was clear Jet was ready to go to war at a moment's notice.

"So why did you call us here?" asked Sokka, "I don't think you want us over for tea."

"Before I escaped the warehouse last night I managed to capture a prisoner of my own; I've been prying information out of him nonstop since then."

"And he gave it to you?" he asked remembering the suicides in Zuko's prison cells.

"I took time but I made him crack" he said unlocking a door to a small closet under the basements stairs.

"He says their called the White Flame. He's been feeding me all kinds of information since this morning. I haven't slept all day, he's rather willful."

Jet opened the door and Sokka felt his stomach sink. The man was suspended to the celling by his feet. Sokka had never seen a more bloody and battered man in his life. Thick black pins were stabbed into him all over his body, streams of blood flowed from every pin off his body onto the floor where it puddled.

"You blocked his chi" exclaimed Ty Lee her eyes looking from pin to pin, "You stabbed his pressure points to keep him from bending."

Sokka could see from further inspection that the man's fingernails had been ripped out and the bloody tips had been burned black, his left ear was missing and could be seen in the corner. Jet's interrogation was all too clear to him.

"Are you crazy!?" she screamed turning to the masked assassin, "That could kill him, if any one of those pins was too deep it could kill him."

"It didn't" said Jet, "I've had plenty of practice doing this before believe me."

"You're sick" she spat, "how can you this?"

"It comes easy to me?" he explained, "I can't have this man fire bending and I need information, he says the Dai Li are hired help, he gave me names, places and details to their plots and movements."

"And how do you know this information is reliable?" asked Sokka, "You ripped his finger nails out and burned his fingertips to the bone. He would have told you he was a once a pink one eyed saber-toothed moose lion if he though that's what you wanted to hear."

"So we should what?" asked Jet, "Ignore everything he's told me? Why don't we just kill him now and save him the trouble of killing hanging himself in his own cell."

Sokka stepped between Jet and the prisoner, "I'm not going to fall back on such tactics Jet" he growled, "I know you lied about warning the shopkeeper you let an innocent man die."

"I needed to find their hideout" he said his hands moving back to his hook blades, "It was necessary to find the White Flame, if we hadn't they'd still be blowing up shops and causing random destruction, I think one shop keepers is worth that sacrifice."

"That's not for you to decide" said Ty Lee, "You're no better than those terrorist. Using whatever means you deem necessary to accomplish your goals."

Jet turned to the girl drawing his hooks, "Don't you fucking compare me to those bastards circus freak" he hissed, "I'm doing what is necessary to bring these men to justice."

Sokka half drew his sword, "We're leaving" he said, "and where taking this man with us."

"I'm not done with him" he said taking his battle stance, "I won't let you have him."

"You're coming with us too" said Sokka, "Your answering for your crimes."

"That not going to happen" he spat lunging at the tribesman twin swords set into motion. Sokka rolled away from the attack and lunged bringing the pommel of his sword forward to strike the masked assassin.

Jet caught blow on his hooks crescent guard and spun away as Ty Lee moved in to jab at his pressure points.

"Stand down Jet" commanded Sokka, "your outnumbered, this man's coming with us. And so are you."

"You'll have to catch or kill me first" he said moving to the stairs but Ty Lee moved into intercept him she dodged his slashes and twirled sending her fists into his back hitting him with a succession of quick jab.

"If I learned anything in the past few days" said Jet spinning around trying to hit her with the bladed ends of the hilt, "It's that a few steel plates work wonders against chi blocking."

Sokka grabbed the bolo at his belt and tossed it trying to ensnare the man's legs. Jet hooked the ropes with his sword and pulled the weapon out of air cutting in and letting the iron balls clank against the wall and ceiling.

Ty Lee moved back to the rack of weapons and grabbed for the hilt of a urumi a long flexible sword made from a thin sheet of steel able bend and flex like a ribbon. The girl twirled the weapon around like a deadly whip both beautiful and wicked. Jet ducked and dodged the razor thin sheet of metal.

Sokka moved in sword tip leading the way, Ty Lee halted her assault with the whip sword letting Sokka close the distance and engaged Jet with his masterfully trained skills.

"I don't want to hurt you Jet" he said.

"Too bad" he said, slamming his foot into the ground hitting the switch to a toe blade, Sokka jumped back avoiding the third blade as Jet sent out a powerful kick.

Ty Lee moved in seeing and begun to whip her newfound weapon at the attacker. Jet moved back to the war cornering himself, with expert grace he dodged the thin metal strip. A spark flew as the swords tip connected with his face cutting into the steel mask searing past the layers of blue paint. Jet dropped his hooks and grabbed for the crossbow on his back, he worked the lever firing off a barrage of bolts.

Ty Lee moved back trying to find cover, but a bolt found its mark hitting her in the chest.

"Ty Lee!" he cried moving to her side but Jet was putting himself back into motion, he dropped the crossbow and dived picking up one hook and connecting it to the other in one solid motion, he swung the connected swords driving Sokka back away from his wounded partner.

"Get away from her" he growled.

"Worried about your 'not' girlfriend?" he sneered keeping the twin hooks in their circular motion, "then come and get her."

Sokka charged forward his black jian blocked the connected swords and he moved in. Jet side stepped the thrust and slammed his elbow into Sokka's side hitting his freshly cut and healed flesh breaking his ribs.

Sokka gritted his teeth in pain and went down. He drew his knife and plunged it into Jet's leg. He screamed and jumped back in pain. He moved to lantern and kicked it over breaking it over the bed of straw igniting his bed ablaze.

"Take me out" he said pulling the bloody knife from his leg, "or get her to safety, your choice."

Jet limped to the stairs bleeding with every step.

Sokka sheathed his sword and picked her up moving to the stairs carrying her on his back, as the cellar caught fire behind him. He tasted fresh cold air as he stepped out into the cold night air, he could feel her breathing against him.

"Hold on" he whispered, "I'll get you to Katara soon enough."


	10. The Calm Before the Storm

Sokka slumped down in his chair in the hotel lobby. Katara wanted him to wait outside his room while . He was running off of pure adrenaline right now despite his efforts he hadn't managed to find sleep.

He had managed to find help after pulling Ty Lee from the burning basement and managed to bring her to Katara. He unfortunately hadn't been able to return and save the chained prisoner.

"You've been up all night" said Katara pushing a hot cup of tea into his hands "You should sleep."

"Is she going to be fine?" asked Sokka taking the cup in hand.

"She's resting for now but she'll be fine, the bolt got caught between her ribs and prevented it from doing further damage."

"Sokka! I came as soon as I heard" Aang said coming through the hall Zuko following right behind him.

"Zuko!" growled Sokka springing to his and slammed his forearm into the Fire Lords chest pinning him to the wall, "This is all your fault! Next time we're trying to help you tell us about your little masked psychopath."

"Sokka" cried Katara moving to pull her brother off of him, "Calm down what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Jet" he spat, "He's the one who hurt her, the one who blew up that warehouse."

"Sokka Jet's dead you know that," Said Katara.

"He's alive" he growled. "He's the Blue Spirit. And Zuko's the one who gave him the mask."

Aang pulled Sokka off the Fire Lord, "Is this true Zuko?"

Zuko let out a sigh, "It is, Jet's been working for me for about four years now under the alias of the Blue Spirit."

Aang raised an eyebrow, "And why didn't you tell us about this?"

"I knew you wouldn't approve of his methods" he answered looking at the ground. "I helped save Jet five years ago on Ba Sing Se, after his comrades had left him to save themselves I pulled him from Lake Laogai masked as the Blue Spirit I had a friend named Jin take care of him. After the war I needed someone, a non-bender to help hunt down rouge members of the Fire Nation. I knew Jet possessed the skills I needed to fulfill that idea, I also knew the Blue Spirit was remembered as an enemy of the Fire Nation and my farther, I wanted to use that symbol as a way of uniting people against those who were loyal to my farther and strike fear into those that would disrupt the peace we've built."

"Why couldn't they be a bender?" asked Katara, folding her arms.

"I knew if he used bending he'd be associated with one of the four nations, I wanted him to represent justice not the will of a nation."

Aang sat down, "Jet's a loose cannon Zuko. I can't believe you'd place your trust in him; he tried to kill an entire Fire Nation colony."

"That was in the past Aang we both know people can learn from their mistakes and change. He may still be a loose cannon but it's made him effective and unpredictable and he gets me results while remaining efficient" explained Zuko.

"The kind of results obtained through torture?" sneered Sokka, "Obtained by sacrificing innocent people?"

Zuko's gaze fell to the floor, "If necessary yes" he admitted, "I knew Jet was willing to go to extremes in order to achieve his goals. When I gave him the mask he promised to bring the terrorists to justice by any means necessary. Though I never thought he would resort to… this."

"You just never cared what those mean entailed" said Sokka, "you only cared about the results and never bothered to ask how."

"I know he's done wrong things but he has managed to achieve so much in the last few years and has asked for so little in return."

"And what did want for all this?" asked Aang.

"That's a between me and Jet" he said, "But it's more than fair for what he's had to sacrifice since his alleged death."

Sokka turned and left them, "I'm going to check up on Ty Lee" he said, "If you need someone to hit Zuko you know where to find me."

…

Ty Lee awoke to Sokka's warm hand upon her cheek. "What happened?" she asked, "where's Jet?"

"He's gone" he said taking a seat by her, "that bastard got you with a crossbow bolt but you're okay now, Katara fixed you all up. I also had a little talk with Zuko about his little masked pet project."

"I see" she muttered sitting up on the bed, "what about that fire bender, did you manage to save him?"

Sokka shook his head, "I had to get you to safety" he explained, "I didn't have time to go back."

"I see" she said.

Sokka put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in, "I'm sorry" he whispered, "That monster is going to answer for everything he's done."

Ty Lee felt him run his callused thumb over the scar feeling the soft red flesh and the ridges of her ribs. "I'm fine Sokka" she whispered.

"I know" he said bringing his lips to hers tasting strawberries on her mouth. She opened her mouth inviting him in. Their tongues dueled with one another as their kiss deepened; Sokka wrapped an arm around her thin waist and grabbed a handful of her hair.

They broke the kiss and remained as they were inches from one another. Ty Lee scratched his chin ruffling the thick mass of black stubble, "your beard looks cute" she giggled.

Sokka frowned, "I wasn't really going for 'cute' look when I stopped shaving" he explained.

She stuck out her bottom lip pouting as she always did, "But I like the cute look" she whimpered.

Sokka sighed, "then I'll keep it" he said, "but only because you like it."

She smirked in triumph, "good, I like your beard right where it is."

Sokka playfully pushed her back down, but she grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down with her. She kissed him again and ran her hands over his back keeping him right where she liked him. Sokka grabbed her waist running his hands over her skin. Small moans escaped her lips from his touch; he kisses her pail throat nipping at the soft skin with his teeth.

A knock sounded from the door. Sokka groaned in frustration and pulled himself away from the circus girl. "Sokka" it was Aang, "Come with us, Fire Nation soldiers managed to capture some of the enemies weapons, your going to want to see this."


	11. The Road To Omashu

Thunder cracked and the smell of acrid smoke filled the air as the new weapon was demonstrated by the Fire Nation soldier. The cabbage on the target post exploded as the lead shot impacted it too fast for anyone to even see the projectile. People were calling the weapon an Arquebuse, it was a rather crude weapon of iron and wood, the black powder they had recently discovered acted as a propellant to push the lead missile to its target. Its trigger was nothing more than a length of burning hempen rope that ignited the powder.

"Crude" he commented rubbing his chin at the demonstration, "I imaging its quite inaccurate" he said as the soldier slowly reloaded the weapon.

"It is" said Zuko, "but the survivors say they use them in a group and send volleys off at a time, it's easy for anyone to be overwhelmed by the combined fire power of these weapons even benders don't have a sure defense against it."

"I think a wall of stone can defend against that small lead pellet" said Sokka.

"They have larger model" explained Zuko, "that use large iron ball more powerful than our catapults and can devastate a town."

"Weapons that big would require a lot of effort to move in force; any idea how their moving these weapon around?" he asked watching as another shot was fired.

Zuko shook his head, "I have no idea my advisors think the enemy keeps the weapons in hidden stockpiles similar to that warehouse you discovered. They can move around more freely between their targets when they're not carrying suspicious weapons around."

"That would make sense" Sokka agreed scratching his chin, "It's possible these stockpiles of blasting jelly even existed before the end of the war."

Sokka stood off the bench and headed out of the courtyard of the city police station, Toph had allowed the weapons demonstration to take place here.

The Fire lord nodded and stood with him, "I think your right these men were clearly prepared for the Fire Nation to lose the war my sources have managed to confirm this."

"You mean the Blue Spirit" said Sokka moving into the building.

"Yes" confirmed Zuko grudgingly admitting this, "Their called the White Flame."

"Ty Lee could have told you that Zuko, but it means little what they call themselves, we have nothing telling us where exactly they came from or who's leading them."

"Xian Wu" said Zuko, Sokka's eyebrow raised up in curiosity.

"Their leaders named Xian Wu, he's Zhao's son."

"Zhao had a son?" asked Sokka, "I though he never married in his life."

"Illegitimate son" corrected Zuko, "and no one really knew about him, the White Flame was kept secret from everyone even my farther didn't know about it. The idea of planning for frailer would have seemed weak and cowardly in his eyes, so the battalion was created in secret taking ideal members at random from the army and navy to be trained in guerilla tactics. Zhao made his son the leader of the battalion; I guess he figured a secret like this could be led with another secret."

"That's a lot of information for a random fire bender to possess" said Sokka, "what's more is the method of extraction was far from perfect."

"It may be flawed" admitted Jet, "but everything checks out, we even found Xian's military records from the war, he was born in the Si Wong desert where Zhao once served and joined the army when he came of age and even worked under his farther on more than one occasion, everything that man says checks out perfectly, if he made it all up he was a very well informed liar."

"And you're sure this Xian Wu is still leading the White Flame?" asked Sokka still not sure what parts of the story were reliable or not, "For all we know this man fell back on old information, he may have only thought he was still in charge."

"I'm positive Xian's leading the White Flame" said Zuko, "He's the one who killed Suki!"

Sokka's eyes narrowed, "you know this?" asked Sokka his voice cold. Zuko nodded, "I'm of this."

"That sill doesn't explain the Dai Li" said Sokka.

"Their simple mercenaries" he said, "just hired muscle."

"I know that's what Jet was told you but I think he's dead wrong, that man couldn't have known much of their purpose because the one I fought defiantly held some position of power in the White Flame. Zuko I think Azula's involved somehow, I think she knew about the secret battalion, it explains their presences as well as their positions of power."

"I had that thought" said Zuko, "I visited my sister and believe me if she knows anything about this enemy she's in no position to tell me anything, she barely talks anymore and I could barely get her to even look at me."

"But it is possible she is connected?"

"It is but I don't think she would approve of the idea of the Fire Nation possibly losing the war even for a contingency plan."

Sokka turned down the hall with Zuko and headed off to the street to catch a carriage to take back to the hotel.

"Your sister may have not liked the idea, but if she found out about such a force I don't think she would have disbanded it, having a secret battalion of special trained members of the army seems like something she would fully embrace if given the chance."

Zuko shrugged, "You could be right but we may never know given her mental state."

…

Sokka stepped into the hotel room. "Did the demonstration go well?" asked Ty Lee sitting up from her bed.

"The White Flame has some interesting weapons on their side, but I think we can adapt. The question is what our next move is; I think we mostly managed to clear out Republic City when Jet blew up that warehouse. I don't think we can learn much staying here. Nothing's happening anymore and we came to Republic City to help take down the White Flame."

Ty Lee shrugged, "We could head to the Foggy Swamp but I don't think we'll find much more than a burned landscape."

"You're probably right" he sighed, "But it's the only lead we have to go off of and I don't want to take any suggestion from Jet."

"So were heading to the Foggy Swamp then?" she asked standing up from the bed.

"I think we should head to Omashu" he said, "It's on the way and I haven't heard of any attacks there, It's been quiet for the longest time."

"When do you want to leave?" she asked.

"Let's stay a few days and see if anything develops, It would be reckless to leave before either of us has even finished healing from out wounds."

"Well then" she said a smirk coming to her face. She moved over to her bag set beside the bed, "If we're going to be here a few days I'm going to need your help training."

From her bag she pulled a short bladed wakizashi in a beautifully painted scabbard. "Suki gave it to me," she explained, "I think it's time I learned how to use it, and I can't think of anyone better to teach me how to wield a blade."

….

Zuko watched as Jet slipped into his quarters from the window. Mai had stepped out to see Ty Lee and Katara deciding to take the opportunity to see her friends while they were all in town. He had expected he'd slip in once she had left.

"I suppose you're here to give me more good news" he said taking a seat on his chair pouring himself a cup of hot sake.

"Sokka and the girl are headed for the Foggy Swamp to continue their search; they plan to stop in Omashu on their way. I think I should follow them."

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "Why? What makes you think their right?"

"I heard Pao Shung is in Omashu, has been since the end of the war, he decided to retire their himself."

"It sounds like a coincidence" said Zuko, "we have little evidence he's even with the White Flame, let alone dwell within the higher ranks."

"A coincidence they travel their yes" agreed Jet removing the blue mask, "But I'm positive he's with the White Flame, and if he learns of their arrival he will be set into motion, I don't think he would let such an opportunity pass him by so easily."

"Then do what you see" said Zuko, "but don't either of them, our enemy is the White Flame not Sokka and Ty Lee."

"They were going to expose me and everything we've worked for, I couldn't allow that."

"I would have handed it if they took you in Jet. Now leave me I'm expecting some guests soon."

As Jet refitted the mask and moved to the window, "Oh and Jet" he said stopping the assassin, "Once the White flame has been crushed this is over" he explained, "I'll carry out my end of the bargain for as long as you want but I can't have you bringing further dishonor to that mask, I'll find someone better to be the Blue Spirit."

"You won't find anyone better than me" said Jet jumping out the window and into the city.

….

Sokka clutched the reins of his ostrich horse leading spurring it down the road. "It was nice of Zuko to give us more money" said Ty Lee trying to keep her upbeat attitude.

"It's a start" muttered Sokka enjoying the feeling of Ty Lee's arms wrapped around him, "It's going to be awhile before I fully trust him."

"I know same here but we at least know he's on our side," she said, "and since we have so much we can afford to stay at an inn instead of camping."

"What's wrong with camping?" he asked, "I thought you'd want to stay out and practice your swordsmanship."

"I do she admitted" but I can't stand to sleep on the cold ground anymore, there is nothing like a warm bed and a hot meal."

"Well you can cook if we end up having to camp" he said, "and I can keep you warm while you sleep. Deal?"

She smiled against him, "Deal."

"Sokka kept his mount at a decent pace down the road to Omashu


	12. Burning Passions

Ty Lee twisted around as Sokka rushed forward his wooden sword leading the way. "You'll have to try harder than that." She teased tapping him with the hilt of her wooden bokken on the shoulder. To her surprise he managed to deflect the hilt with his sword and knock the weapon from her hands. "Don't attack with the hilt unless you're sure you have a sure shot of hitting your opponent or take them off guard. You leave your hands open to attack and cannot deflect a blade as well as you could with the blade."

Ty Lee bent and picked up her bokken. Her real wakizashi was lying by a nearby tree next to Sokka's jian ready to be retrieved at a moment's notice. She and Sokka had stopped to rest after traveling all day and were resuming their practice at swords.

She took her stance and they moved forward to intercept each other. Sokka swooped in low cutting at her legs. Ty Lee leapt over him launching herself off his shoulder and moving to up to the tree branches taking her perch above him. Sokka twirled his wooden sword as he watched her jump from branch to branch. "You're going to have to come down eventually." He said keeping a trained eye on her.

She moved directly above him and jumped her sword slashing down to the tribesman. Sokka parried and reposted trying to strike her shoulder but she withdrew away from the blade. "Good" he complemented, "move away from the opponent when they have the upper hand."

He charged in catching her sword, he shifted his foot and hooked it around her ankle tripping her. The acrobat twisted her body mid-fall and managed to save herself landing on her feet like a cat. Sokka didn't allow the victory to live long he attacked her as she recovered from the stubble pushing her back off balance. He deflected her sword and sent his hand forward into her shoulder. Ty Lee's sword dropped as her arm went limp. "No fair" she pouted, "You used chi blocking on me." Sokka grinned. "Your fault you're a good teacher."

She jabbed him in protest and his wooden sword dropped as him arm too went numb. They both laughed and sat down on the grass to rest and let their arms recover.

Ty Lee stretched out in the warm sun. She had always loved the spring in the Earth Kingdom it was warm and pleasant but not humid and insufferable like the Fire Nation during the warmer seasons. She had been on the road with Sokka for four days. As she had requested they stayed at inn and times like right now they stopped to enjoy their lunch and train for a few hours in swordsmanship and chi blocking. Sokka had insisted she teach her how to block chi paths in exchange for the lessons with the sword, she had been more than happy to show him the many pressure points where the chi flowed and demonstrate to him how to strike them and temporarily block the flow.

Before leaving Republic City she had spent her time resting she had taken the time to visit with Mai and Katara. She had told Mai of her growing relationship with Sokka. It was one of the few times she had ever seen her smile.

"You smell that?" Sokka asked stirring her from a light sleep. She sniffed at the air smelling the distinct smell of smoke. "Yeah" she said, "I smell it."

…

Jet watched as the thick smoke billowed in through the trees like a sudden fog. He had witnessed this happen many times during the war. Smoke had always meant fire benders and that usually spelled trouble.

He ran into the grey cloud, judging by the amount of smoke in the air they were burning something big. The acrid smell of black powder confirmed his suspicions, the White Flame was here.

He kept low and listen hearing the sound shots crack and people scream. Jet pulled the blue mask from his satchel and tied it over his face.

He kept low looking past the trees to the small Earth Kingdom village. From the look of things the attacking force couldn't be very big. No more than a two full squad so somewhere between twenty and twenty eight to fourteen soldiers possibly a bit more but the chaos was hard to tell.

He was currently downwind from the village concealed by the smoke. He unslung the repeating crossbow from his back. Fourteen soldiers wouldn't slow him down that much. This was the only perk that came with wearing the mask.

…

Sokka's boomerang twirled through the air and lodged itself into the back of a fire bender its razor edge severed the man's spine. Sokka moved in sword drawn and ready. Several men turned and leveled their arquebuses to him. Ty Lee cartwheeled in her steel drawn and set in motion cutting into one of the rifleman. The soldiers turned to her swinging their muskets around but she had already managed to close the distance sending her fist forward striking their chi paths.

Sokka moved in ducking a cone of fire ready to plunge the tip of his sword into the fire bender. A quarrel beat him to the mark stabbing straight into the man's throat. A barrage of black tipped bolts whistled through the air as they came from the smoke each one hitting the mark with expert accuracy sending the foe to their deaths. Sokka didn't need to be told who the shooter was. As jet appeared from the smoke he took a defensive stance ready to face the masked fighter.

A soldier charged him his arquebuses held high as a club to strike the Blue Spirit. Jet twisted his body narrowly avoiding the attack, he caught the by the neck with his hook pulling him down where he slashed his throat open hooking the soft flesh and pulling out his jugular.

"There's no need to fight each other Sokka" he said. "I'm on your side after all."

"That crossbow bolt you gave Ty Lee says differently" he growled catching an enemy's spear and slicing the wood taking the iron tip off and leaving the soldier with nothing more than a stick. He kicked out his boot connected with the wooden shaft shattering it and sending splinters into the man's face knocking him down for Sokka to finish him sending his sword through his chest like hot butter.

"I couldn't let you take me in." He explained throwing a grenade to a group of enemies. "If I wanted to I could have killed your 'not' girlfriend but I purposely missed her organs."

Sokka retrieved his boomerang and tossed it opening the throat of another fire bender. "Sorry but that doesn't really inspire confidence in you." Ty Lee moved around the fight as only she could leaping and cartwheeling around her blade and fists striking her opponents in their weakest areas and moving away before anyone could react to her presence.

"Sokka we can deal with him later." Said Ty Lee slashing her sword across an enemy's back. He growled and moved shooting his fist out to fire bend at her but his chi path had been expertly severed by her blade.

Sokka watched as she cut in again and again the wakizashi's blade just barely cut into the flesh where she had taught him to attack. She severed the clusters of nerves where the man's chi flowed causing him to fall limp with the smallest of lacerations. If anyone of those cuts had been misplaced or too deep she could have easily killed him by opening important arteries. Sokka wasn't even sure if he could use such a technique without years upon years of practice and discipline.

Ty Lee whipped her sword of blood and returned it to its scabbard. "I think that's everyone." She said looking around at the empty battle ground. Villagers could be seen moving about helping their wounded and trying to defeat the fires that plagued them.

"I think so." Sokka sighed and sheathed his sword. "We're only two days travel to Omashu. These guys may have been headed there."

"Or they may have come from their as well." Said Jet sheathing his hooks, "I wouldn't be surprised if they use the city as a sort of base of operations using it to attack nearby villages. Not making any attacks within the walls in order to avoid suspicion."

"Did you beat that information out of anyone?" asked Ty Lee moving to Sokka's side. "No" said Jet. "Just and idea; now if you will excuse me." He threw a glass ball upon the ground causing a bright flash to erupt and forcing them to close their eyes as he disappeared into the woods. "Show off" Mumbled Sokka.

…

The local villagers had given them both a room to sleep in for the night more than happy to have the two protectors of their village stay in their inn for the night. Sokka and Ty Lee slurped up their noodles quietly in their room trying to get ready to wake up early and finish their trip to Omashu.

Sokka set his bowl down and stood to move too his own bed but Ty Lee grabbed his hand. Her cheeks were as red as fire lilies.

"Would you…" she said, "like to stay with me tonight… in my bed?"

Sokka cupped her cheek and moved her to meet his gaze. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly not wanting her to make any decisions she may regret. She nodded, "Yes" she whispered. "I'm sure."

Sokka stood her up and brought his lips to hers. As soon as their lips touched he found he was assaulted by her passion. She kissed him with a ferocity he had never seen before forcing her tongue through his lips and running her hands over his body and under his shirt feeling his muscles and tracing her fingers over the scars that had been burned and cut in after many battles.

Sokka kissed and nipped at her neck as his hands moved up her exposed belly he traced her navel with his knuckles. Her breathing became heavy as he hand moved and pulled her shirt over her head leaving her chest exposed to him. A soft moan escaped her throat as he ran a callused thumb over her brown nipple feeling the bud harden from his touch. She tore off his shirt and kissed his neck burying her face into him as he fondled her breasts making small moans escape from her.

"Have you done anything like this before?" he asked suddenly wondering if he was the first man she had ever been intimate with. Loose strands of her hair tickled him as she shook her head no. "Have you?" She asked wrapping her arms around his frame. He nodded, "A few times with Suki." He answered bringing her lips to his again while he worked the drawstring of her pants with one hand and massaged her breasts with the other. She undid her hair with one hand letting it lose as he like it to be. He grabbed a fistful of the chocolate colored strands and breathed in taking in the scent of fire lilies he had grown to love.

Her pants dropped to the floor and Ty Lee felt a hot callused hand grip her bare thigh. He bit her ear causing more small almost inaudible moans to escape her lips. Sokka reveled in the sound loving every small moan; it was almost as if she was whispering secrets to him. He moved his hand up and down her thigh and around cupping her small butt and pulling her closer to him. She ran her fingers through his hair kissed his collar bone.

Sokka moved his hand down and felt her soft mound, already wet. She gasped as his fingers brushed her womanhood. Her nails raked down his back cutting into his flesh and spilling small streams of blood. He groaned as the flesh was opened.

"I'm sorry" she whispered embarrassed to have caused him pain. "No" he whispered back a ferocious look in his blue eyes. "I loved it, don't hold back."

Taking his invitation she ran her nails over his back as he explored her body kissing her flesh and rubbing her softness.

He pushed her down onto the bed and took a second to admire her lovely naked form in the pale moonlight her hair sprawled out over the sheets and shining with the silver light. He moved over her onto the bed elevating himself just above her.

"I love you" he said. It felt strange to say; it still felt too soon to be doing the things they were doing, to feel the things they were feeling. But it was true, he did love her; not like Suki, he didn't think he could ever love any woman the same way he had loved Suki, the way he still loved Suki. But he knew he did love the girl he was about to make love to, he knew he loved her very much.

Ty Lee smiled and brought her lips up into a small soft kiss. "I love you too Sokka of the Water Tribe."

…

Sokka looked over to the girl snuggled up against him. She had fallen asleep cuddled next to him after they had reached their pleasure. He ran his fingers over her body entranced by the beauty of her form. Her pale skin was cold to the touch he could see the small ridges of goose bumps form on her bare skin, he watched as the bumps disappear as he ran his warm hand over them.

He turned his gaze to the window looking to the moon outside. "Are you watching Yue?" he asked out loud truly wondering if his first love had her gaze turned to him tonight.

"Hmm?" said a half asleep Ty Lee lazily lifting her head awoken by his sudden words. "Nothing" he said kissing her head, "Go back to sleep."

She obeyed and laid her head back onto his bare chest drifting back to sleep immediately. Sokka lay there in the dark unable to sleep enjoying the sight smells and warmth of the girl sleeping with him.

….

Zuko opened the door of his hotel stretching his mussels out. He had been sitting all day and wasn't in the best of shape for it. He had listened to enough theories and field reports to last him a lifetime. He hopped the crisis behind the White Flame would soon yield results, results he was expecting to receive soon from the Blue Spirit, his truly reliable agent.

"Mai?" he called hopping his wife hadn't fallen asleep. He had hoped to enjoy dinner with and spend some well needed time together.

Suddenly he found himself knocked down his feet swept out from under him. "Mai's a little busy right now" whispered a cold and familiar voice into his ear.

"But don't worry I'm sure you're going to love her new look Zu-Zu."


	13. Scars and Decptions

"AZULA!"

Zuko shot up from the bed a cold sweat clung to his brow. "Zuko!" Katara was standing over him trying to calm the Fire Lord. "Zuko calm down. You're safe now. Someone attacked you last night; they hit you with a poisoned needle."

He fell back on the bed. "It was Azula." He explained. "Azula attacked me. She's the one who poisoned me."

"Zuko" said Aang clutching wrapping an arm around his wife's waist. "That's impossible; Azula's locked up and tied down so she can't bend and hurt herself and others."

"I know what I heard Aang. She called me Zu-Zu and… Mai!? What happened to Mai?" Aang and Katara looked at one another their faces white as death. "Um… Zuko." Began Aang, "I think you should wait… Mai is resting but I don't think you're ready to see her." The Fire Lord stared at the Avatar with a look so determined it caused him to take a step back. "Where's my wife?" he demanded pulling himself from the covers. Katara pulled back the curtains that separated their two beds. Zuko looked at the unconscious figure that was his wife, her chest rose and fell with shallow breaths. Her left eye had been burned and scared as his had been so many years ago. His blood boiled at the mockery in front of him, tears welled in his eyes as he beheld her scared as he had been.

"I'm sorry Zuko." said Katara placing a hand upon his shoulder. "We… we weren't able to save her eye." Zuko shrugged off her hand. "Don't talk. Just… tell me later… leave me alone with her." Katara and Aang obeyed and left him alone with his sleeping wife. "I'm sorry Mai… I'm so sorry. I am going to find whoever is responsible for this. I don't want to leave you right now but I need to check on something, I need to get to the bottom of this."

Zuko placed a kiss upon her face eve touching the edges of the charred skin with his lips. "I still think your beautiful Mai. I always will and I love you." He stepped out from the room to face Aang and Katara. "I'm leaving for the Fire Nation." He said making his way down the hall. "Immediately, I need to confirm a few things."

"Azula?" asked Aang his voice skeptical. "I know what I heard Aang" explained Zuko, "I know my own sisters voice, more than I would like to."

"I just had to pull a poison from your veins Zuko." Said Katara stepping in front of the Fire Lord. "You can go running off chasing ghosts just because you thought you heard your sister's voice."

"If any assassin had wanted to truly kill me they would have." He growled shuffling past the water bender. "That attack was meant to simply upset me Katara. The problem is it worked!"

"If you're leaving Zuko then I'm coming with you." Said Aang. "I've sat on the sidelines long enough Zuko. I hoped this crisis would be able to be solved without my intervention but it has gotten out of hand. If you need to confirm this then so do I and I can't wait for a messenger hawk to be sent my way. We'll take Appa, he's faster than any of your airships anyways."

Zuko turned to Katara. "Can you watch over Mai? I can't leave her with just anyone right now." Katara nodded, "I won't leave her side Zuko. You have my word."

"Very well Aang, let's fly."

…..

"Where's Momo?"

Those were the first words Bumi said to both Sokka and Ty Lee as the gates to Omashu opened up for them. "Uh… I'm sure he's with Aang as always Bumi." Said Sokka; as always he felt a little off balance around the 'mad genius'.

"I see, well as long as he's doing his part in the war effort I'm happy. So what brings you two to my city? Looking to invest in the recent boom in real estate?"

"Actually were on our way to investigate the foggy swamp." Said Sokka stepping through the threshold of the city. "Actually we were hoping to see and talk with some of the refugees from there and rest for a couple nights and try to find out why there have been no attacks on your city."  
"Well I am more than happy to let you two stay in the royal palace with all the other refugees." Said Bumi taking a Jennamite crystal from his green robes and taking a bite out of the sugar based crystal.

"The other refugees?" said Ty Lee, "there all in your palace?"

"Of course" he said, "where else was I supposed to put them in the streets?" Sokka wasn't surprised to hear this. In the Fire Nation such hospitality would seem out of place in the royal place. But with Bumi it was hard to be surprised with anything.

"I've even managed to find them work in my city. Do you know how well the sewers have flown ever since these water benders arrived? Very adequately I'd like to say."

"An acquaintance of ours thinks Omashu may be some kind of home city for our enemy to hide in." Explained Sokka, "And while I hate to agree with him he brought to attention a very valid point. Do you have any reason to believe the White Flame has any presence in the city?"

"Hmm" he said his wrinkled face contorting with thought, "I have no reason to give you to suspect any of those terrorist are in my city, very few people from the Fire Nation stayed after the war. I think I can even count the number of people from the Fire Nation living here on one hand. Oh wait, I can because there's only one!" Bumi snorted with laughter. "If you want to talk to him he lives on the eastern side of town in the upper district. His name is Mao Su."

"Mao Su?" exclaimed Ty Lee excitement in her voice. "You know him?" asked Sokka surprised at her sudden reaction. "I knew him back when I was in the circus. He was my mentor and friend, he taught me how to block people chi."

Sokka smiled, "You should visit him then before we leave. But first let's speak with some of those refugees."

….

Zuko's foot sloshed water as he walked through the dank dark hallways of the Fire Nation prison. "Your farther has better accommodations than this." Commented Aang trying to ignore the foul stench that permeated the air. "My farther no longer a threat thanks to you. But Azula is another story entirely Aang if given the time I'm positive she would have become a far greater fire bender than my farther and ten times a more ruthless Fire Lord."

"You're more merciful to your enemies than your own enemies Zuko."

The Fire Lord chuckled at this. "I think I like my enemies more than my own family Aang. Except for my uncle and my mother I never really liked my own family. That's why Mai and I are trying to make a new family for both of us."

Aang stopped, "I sorry about Mai Zuko. Maybe if had been more attentive with what's been happening this wouldn't have happened. Instead I let Sokka and Ty Lee do what I should be doing."

"Don't talk like that Aang. You may be the Avatar but you can't put every problem of the world on your shoulders. You thought the world we helped create could handle the ghosts we had left behind. You tried letting a hatchling take flight on its own but we learned it wasn't ready so that leaves us to handle those specters we left behind. As for Mai what happened doesn't change a thing about my feelings for her and what we need to do to end this."

Zuko fumbled with the keys and opened the heavy iron door to his sister's cell. They walked in to see the sight of the former princess of the Fire Nation sitting alone in the dark her arms and legs were bound with a thick woolen jacket bound to her by iron bands that wrapped around her body. Her hair had grown long and was touching the floor where it got damp with the pools of water on the floor.

She looked up at him with blank eyes and said nothing to him.

"Convinced?" asked Aang looking at the pathetic creature before him feeling immense amount of pity for the poor girl.

"No" he said stepping into the cell and kneeling at the prisoner. "Azula?" He said kneeling and making eye contact with the girl.

He received no reply from the girl but she looked into his eyes and smiled. Zuko grabbed the mass of hair and pulled.

"Zuko!?" Aang yelled fearing for the girl's wellbeing but saw the mass of silky black hair tear away from the woman's scalp .

"This isn't Azula" said Zuko, "This is a trick."


	14. New Enemies Old Friends

Ty Lee walked the streets of Omashu. Sokka was still talking to the refugees of the Foggy Swamp. After a day of gathering information from the tribe she wanted to get out and stretch her legs and see her former master. Sokka was still busy trying to get any useful information he could from the attack spending every waking moment asking any question he could, his determination was now more evident than it ever was. He had explained to her about Xian Wu and his hope that they could finally track down Suki's killer and probable leader of the White Flame.

Bumi had given them cots to sleep on in the main hall of his palace were all the other members of the

Foggy Swamp slept. They had both been disappointed to have such an utter lack of privacy in the main hall surrounded by people at all hours. In a way though she supposed it was good that they weren't left alone to their own devices. She was still sore from their first night together in bed and was sure it would be a few more days before she would feel like herself again. As she walked her thoughts drifted to that night imagining the way their bodies moved together in unison.

_I love you._

She grinned as those words he had whispered to her echoed through her mind. He had said it often and passionately to her as they made love. She giggled every time he whispered it to her since. He had even whispered it to her as they lay next to each other in the dark of Omashu's royal hall in separate cots their hands were intertwined as they fell asleep.

Ty Lee's knuckles rapped against the door. A white haired man opened the door seeing the pink clad circus girl in front of him.

"Ty Lee?" he proclaimed running his long beard between his fingers. She flung her arms around her former master embracing her old friend. "Master Mao it is so good to see you after all these years." Her master wrapped an arm around her returning the embrace. "And it is good to see you Ty Lee. Seven years is far too long to be separated from my favorite pupil."

…

"Zuko," Aang called trying to keep up with the Fire Lord as he stormed across the halls of the royal palace. "Zuko listen I don't know what you're planning on doing about this but we need to sit back and look at our options before we do anything that could make anything worse."

"I need to mobilize our forces Aang as soon as possible. I can't let Azula take this any farther. She'll burn the world down as soon as she gets the chance."

Aang stomped his foot on the ground sending up a pillar of rock through the floor blocking Zuko's path. "That's why we need to slow down and think Zuko before you send any orders you may regret. You know Azula. Better than me. Do you really think she would reveal herself like this if you could stop her by launching a few ships and sending more men to the Earth Kingdom?"

Zuko turned. "And what am I supposed to do Aang? I have to do something."

"No" said Aang. "You don't have to do anything. Azula's trying to make you panic. If what we've learned so far about the White Flame is true we have to consider the possibility that there are still members in the ranks of the Fire Nation Army."

Zuko's eyes widen realizing the Avatar's cause for concern. "If this is true then we have no idea how many members are hiding in the army."

"Exactly, if you send more troops over to the Earth Kingdom you may only play into Azula's plan and strengthening their presence abroad. They can strike anywhere in your ranks and disappear."

"It's worse than that Aang." Said Zuko, "Azula's created a formidable army but you and I both know it isn't close to being large enough to hold any form of power openly and certainly can't last long in open warfare. She's going to need the full strength of the Fire Nation if she wants any of her accomplishments to be long term and stand a chance to realize my ancestor's dreams."

"You think she's planning a coup?" asked Aang removing the pillar of rock to allow Zuko to move now that he was on even terms with him.

"I know she's planning a coup Aang it's the only logical next step. She's going to stir things up and strike from the shadows with the White Flame and then try taking back control of the Fire Nation and its military to launch and full military campaign on the world."

"But that's crazy Zuko! She can't possibly think she can just take the throne away from you and expect the rest of the Fire Nation to accept her rule. She lost her claim to it when you and Katara defeated her."

Zuko sighed. "Don't be so sure Aang. Five years hasn't been long enough and plenty of people think I'm a usurper to the throne. And don't forget when I took the throne from Azula I hadn't a claim to it myself. I'm a result of an Agni Kai."

Aang sighed as they stepped into Zuko's room where he picked up a scroll and brush, "Everything we built is as fragile as glass Zuko. I'm starting to think we may never keep it in tact."

Zuko clasped Aang's shoulder. "I haven't given up yet Avatar. Azula has us beaten on all fronts; no matter where I move it will cost us something. If I move troops overseas they may strengthen her position in the Earth Kingdom. And if I keep them here in the Fire Nation they will turn on me and try to take the throne from under me. Aang I need you to help me I have a job for you."

The Air Nomad bowed to the Fire Lord. "You know I'm ready to follow your lead Zuko. What do you need me to do?"

Zuko picked up the finished scroll and handed it to the Avatar. "I need you to take this and get my uncle out of here. I just named him my successor should I be killed and Mai after him. I have no heir and as much as he may not want the throne I need to know the Fire Nation will be in good hands. Take this Mai and my uncle and leave. Don't tell me where you're going Aang and try to gather forces that we can trust to help our cause and bring Azula down. I think you should approach the Northern and Southern water tribes and the White Lotus. They can certainly be use full and find anyone you think can be trusted in the Fire Nation." Aang lifted an eyebrow, "how do you want me to do that?"

"Find Jeong Jeong he'll know some people we can trust. He's a respected man and can help bring trusted allies together."

"And you Zuko?"

"I'm staying here" he explained his face grim but determined, "If I leave now I'll only hand over the throne to Azula, I need to fight her off as long as possible and I can't do that while I'm on the run. I'll die before I let her take this country back."

"That could be a one way trip Zuko. Azula's not your average fire bender and we don't know exactly how long she's been free I don't doubt she's gotten more powerful in that time."

"If Azula is going to take back the Fire Nation then she's going to have to be cleverer about it I'm going to have to rearrange the guard and make adjustments to my safety but I think I can hold her off for a while."

Aang clasp Zuko' shoulder, "I'll take care Mai and Iroh. You have my promise of that Fire Lord."

Zuko returned the gesture, "Good luck Avatar do your duty and bring balance."

…

Ty Lee sipped at her tea enjoying the company of her master Mao Su. "I am very happy you are here Ty Lee." He said setting his sake cup down. "You see I think the spirits have sent you here to me for a very important task."

Ty Lee giggled, he had always talked to her in this tone sounding both serious and mellow dramatic. "And what is that?" she asked.

"A second chance Ty Lee, a chance to restore your honor and remove the taint you have bestowed upon me as my student."

"Taint?" She asked truly offended. "I have done nothing to dishonor you master."

"You dishonored me greatly when you betrayed the Fire Nation. When you betrayed princess Azula using the secrets I had entrusted to you my name was tainted by your hideous act against the Fire Nation."

"I was protecting my friend Master Mao; I couldn't let her die in front of me."

"YOU DEFIED THE WISHES OF YOUR PRINCESS, AND YOU FURTHER SULLY MY NAME AND TEACH THE SECRET TECHNIQUE I ENTRUSTED TO YOU TO THE ENEMY THAT LIVES UPON THE KYOSHI ISLAND SELLING WHAT I GUARDED FROM ENEMIES OF THE FIRE NATION."

"NO!" she yelled, "I did what I had to in order to protect my friend, no matter what you say Mao I will never regret that act of friendship. I helped make the world a better place Mao because of it."

Her master closed his eyes, "That is unfortunate Ty Lee I was hoping I could use you and help clear the taint you have bestowed upon my name." The door behind her master opened. Ty Lee felt her spine go cold as the large muscled fire bender entered into the room and stood at her master's side, his hair was in a long silky braid and his arms and chest was covered in black tattoos. She felt the room grow hot with the very presence of Xian Wu..

"If I am to clear my name now Ty Lee you must be destroyed if only you would have helped me take back Omashu."


	15. The Fall of Omashu

Ty Lee lunged forward jabbing at the fire bender with her fists expertly hitting several pressure points on his body. Her fingers screamed in pain as it she had just touched a hot stove. Mao moved in to defend the fire bender his fists lashed out in a flurry of blows. Ty Lee jumped back blocking the attacks. She moved to the door but was intercepted by Xian Wu. The fire bender lashed out spitting a cone of deadly red flames from his palm blasting a hole through he wall. Ty Lee dropped to the floor and rolled away from the path of the flames before jumping back on her feet.

"How?" he gasped wiping the drops of sweat from her brow. "I hit his pressure points perfectly." A chuckle came from her former master. "That you did my pupil." He moved and took his fighting stance alongside Xian. "Chi flows through the body like a river of energy thought pathways. When you strike the pressure points you block the flow like a dam. But what happens when the river overflows traitor? What happens when the river overflows with chi? When the river cannot be damned? Xian has trained for many years now to control the flow of his own chi. And as you can see it refuses to be blocked, it flows through his veins hotter than blood and stronger than the mightiest of rivers."

Silver flashed by as a bolt whistled through the air striking the fire bender just under the collar bone hitting one of the many pressure points she used. The tip barely penetrated a layer of skin before the iron tip was reduced to slag. The melted metal fell to the floor and burned into the wood. Jet leaped through the window breaking the glass and wooden bars on his way in his crossbow clutched in his hands. "Catch" he said throwing her wakizashi to her. She caught the weapon and spun away from another one of her master's attacks. "You have my sword?" he asked slashing at her master now possessing the upper hand with her steel. "Is that a complaint?" asked Jet moving into block the fire bender. He dodged the blasts of fire. Not moving into attack the fire bender knowing none of his weapons would be able to stand up to the intense heat that emanated off the man. "No" said Ty Lee ducking a jab and striking her master in the sternum with the pommel of her wakizashi. "I just can't believe I'm not surprised you're stealing from me."

"I didn't steal from you circus freak I merely fetched it for you. Be grateful I had a feeling this would happen." Jet leaped across the room and tackled her pinning her to the ground and covering her form with his body his hands covered his ears. The two enemies descended upon them ready to strike them down. The wall closest to them exploded knocking then down and pattering their bodies with rubble.

…..

Jet felt the pieces of the thin paper and wood wall pelt his body. Despite the steel plates that had been form fitted to his body he still felt the bite of shrapnel pierce his skin. He would spend all night picking small bits of wood from his body. He had stashed as clay pot of blasting jelly just outside that wall and had timed the fuse perfectly. He pulled himself up feeling the wounds protest. He ignored the pain knowing he had very little time before those two managed to recover. He knew he couldn't kill Xian just yet. He doubted he had a weapon that could penetrate the man's skin without being burned or melting. He wished he could have Sokka's space sword about now. The weapon would be more than perfect for killing the fire bender but it remained attacked to his hip beyond his reach. Mao was also somewhere in the rubble to be found but Jet didn't want to take the time to sort thought and find out if the master chi blocker was still alive. He didn't have time to stick around at all. The city was under attack.

….

Sokka caught his boomerang. Drops of blood were flicked off its razor surface and hit his face. He and Bumi had both been relaxing in the palace when the attack started. A series of explosions had gone off all around the city. Sokka watched as Bumi brought up a wall of rock and shoved it forward knocking back a series of soldiers. The stone walls journey was short lived as it was stopped short by an earth bender.

Sokka counted at least ten Dai Li agents all in battle against the many earth benders of the city. "Bumi we need to leave the city. There's too many we should evacuate whoever we can and get them to safety. Form a defensive line and lead everyone out."

"I agree with you Sokka but I fear a safe place is harder to find let alone reach." He said bringing a boulder down on one of the Dai Li crushing him. "We can lead everyone through the cave of the two lovers. Aang told me how to find the way. Even with the earth benders they'll have to navigate through the many tunnels and get past badger moles to find us there."

Bumi nodded, "That's just mad enough to work." He snorted with laughter and jumped up taking the rear of their retreat. "I think I see that girl you're so fond of coming this way. We're going to need her to pull this off." Bumi waited for Ty Lee and Jet to cross the line into neutral territory. He raised his arms and brought up a massive barrier of stone separating them from the enemy.

"We need to move as fast as possible if we wish to leave."

…

Sokka dumped the entire water skin over his head feeling the cool liquid pour over him. After hours of fighting they were beginning to make their way into the mountains to the cave. The White Flame wasn't far behind them constantly battling the small army of earth benders. A few members of the Foggy Swamp were helping hold the line with the earth benders keeping the fire benders and members of the Dai Li at bay.

Sokka felt the cool liquid being pulled from his body as a water bender bended if off of him to use in battle. He reached back into his quiver to pull an arrow to use but found the container to be empty. He sighed and slung the bow across his shoulder. Jet was out of a crossbow bolts and was out fighting his twin hooks drawn and twirling in deadly arcs.  
Sokka reached for his sword but Ty Lee's hand stopped him. "We're going to need you to help everyone get through the tunnel."

She motioned and Sokka looked over and saw the dark welcoming entrance of the cave. "Were almost done Sokka."

Bumi snorted with laughter as he knocked down another fire bender with a stone breaking his. An arrow whistled in and caught Sokka in the side calf. He crumpled down in pain. Ty Lee screamed and moved over to his side. She drew her war fan one of her many relics from the Kyoshi warriors. The fan of pained iron and heavy wood swatted away the arrows. "Get Sokka out of here." Yelled Bumi smacking down another nameless soul. "I can hold them off now go." Jet hooked one of his swords Into Sokka's collar and dragged him further into the mouth of the cave. His other sword moved hitting arrows from the air. Ty Lee's fan and wakizashi covered them both the storm of arrows touched none of them. Many civilians ran past others limped and some fell to the deadly missiles. Sokka watched in horror as one of the red feathered arrows caught Bumi.

The king's arm went limp. The shot had been expertly placed cutting into one of many pressure points for his arm. Bumi brought up a wall with his free arm blocking the archers view. The king slapped more soldiers away protecting anyone still trying to make their way into the cave. As soon as Jet and Ty Lee had entered the king stomped his foot bringing up one last wall of earth to seal them in and the enemy out.

…

Bumi smiled as he watched everyone disappear behind the wall of rock he had erected. He crumpled down as more red arrows stabbed into his body, their tips were as thin as needles specifically made to hit and block chi.

"I had never thought a weapon as imprecise as a bow could be used to block a person's chi" said Mao stepping close to him Xian and a member of the Dai Li was behind him, his hand was missing and in its place was a jade dagger built into the stump.

"But the expert skills of the Yuyan Archers have proved me quite wrong. I never believed they could pin a fly to a wall without killing it. Until they demonstrated just that. Prepare to die King Bumi."

Bumi smirked, "This seems like a nice spring day to kick the bucket if you ask me." Bumi's face contorted as if thinking. "Let's see I rode the delivery system of Omashu with Aang, I rode a moose lion, I had a lovely party with Momo and yes I even got to drink a full barrel of cactus juice while playing game of Pai Sho with Flopsie, all that's left to do is… ah… ah."

Mao turned to Li Sung grabbed the jade dagger at his hand and extended the blade into the green stone sword. Bumi sneezed and a small pebble shot up from the ground hitting the agent just below the chin, the small rock had moved so fast it passed straight through the man's skull the man's blood and brains splattered the king's face and he gave a bloody black toothed grin snorting loudly with laughter.

Xian shot the king with a fire blast. He listened intently to the master of earth laugh trying to hear his snorts turn to screams of pain. But they never did, all he heard was laughing from the mad genius as he burned alive.


	16. Crumbling

"Aang I don't understand why do we have to leave?" asked Katara sighing, "Mai's still recovering and I promised Zuko I'd watch over her Aang." Katara was practically living with Mai in her hospital room. The dull white hallways were depressing in their own right. Katara leaned outside the door to her room where she slept.

"We're taking her with us Katara. Republic City isn't safe I don't think anywhere really is right now. Iroh's waiting with Appa. Pack whatever you think we may need and get ready. I'm going to get Toph and see if we can get her to help out."

"Oh don't bother with her" Aang's spine froze in terror as he remembered that cold calculating voice. "She's already dealing with another fire that needs to be put out. But yours is just beginning Avatar." Aang turned and caught the bolt of lightning with his fingertips redirecting the deadly blue arc out the window. "I never thought Zu-Zu would make someone as depressing as Mai a predecessor to the throne. I had hoped to give him time to adjust to his new look but I can't have her in my way."

"I'm not letting you lay a finger on her Azula" said Aang holding his staff out in a defensive stance.

"Oh I'm not here for Mai Avatar, that's Yun's job, I'm here for you."

The wall behind Aang exploded sending him forward off his feet. He bended the air around him and Katara blowing away the wind and shrapnel from them both protecting them in a bubble of air, behind them an assassin clad in black stood over the broken and bloodied body of Mai. The assassin pulled several bloody daggers from his chest evidence of Mai's final act of defiance. "Mai!" screamed Katara pulling her water from her skin and charging the assailant her water whip striking the fire bender as Aang fended off the fire princess.

Katara slapped the assassin with her whip sending him to the floor with the rubble. She splashed her whip over him and froze the assailant to the ground pinning him. She moved over to the limp form of Mai looking over her body broken and pierced by shrapnel cold and lifeless. "You sick little bitch!" She growled trying to close Mai's eyes as if she was sleeping. Katara had always thought the girl looked dull and lifeless but compared to the pale corpse bleeding out the eyes and mouth her one good eye already starting to glaze over in death. Katara had never thought about how much life once emanated from the girl she was now holding.

"Oh I'm sorry. So much work healing that little beauty mark I gave her and it's all for nothing. I'll send you a memo next time I plan to dispose of a traitor friend of mine and save you the trouble." Azula smirked at her own dark humor. The slight curl in her lip enraged Katara and she charged forward her water whip leading the way. Blue flames met with the liquid and turned it all to steam evaporating the water.

"You're going to need a lot more water if you plan to take the heat." Azula rushed forward blue fire shooting from her hands. Aang blocked the flames and swung his staff sending a rush of wind forward pushing her back.

The wall inside the hospital room exploded and Iron stood ready in a fighting stance aboard Appa. "Get on we need to go. More are on their way."

Aang and Katara didn't need to be told twice. They leaped out of the building onto the sky bison's saddle and rode off as swift as the wind would take them.

…..

"Where are we going?" asked Iroh giving the reins to Aang as the towering spires of Republic City disappeared in the horizon. "I'm heading for the Southern Air Temple. No one's going to be waiting for us there. And I need to stop by the South Pole for some assistance. We need to gather allies and prepare for the worst."

Katara moved up next to Aang on top of Appa's head resting her head on her husband's shoulder. "And what is the worst?" she asked letting his arm wrap around her waist and keeping her in close to him. "The worst is if Azula takes the Fire Nation back." He sighed, "Zuko thinks she's planning a coup and I can't argue with his logic, she has too strong a presence in the military to be stopped."

"So why isn't Zuko here then?" asked Katara.

"He's going to hold out as long as possible against her. But I don't think he'll be able to last very long against her if she knew Mai and Iroh were meant to precede him as Fire Lord after him she must have agents close by only Zuko and I was supposed to know about this for the time."

They flew in silence for a while not having it in them to speak of the dangers and pain that would inevitably befall them. "What about Toph?" asked Katara breaking the silence. "We didn't pick her up."

"I'll send her a hawk when we rest for the night. She know where to go in case were in a crisis."

….

Sokka groaned as he bit into the bundled rag in pain trying to muffle his scream. The healers of the Foggy Swamp tribe didn't have the same touch as Katara. He eased up as the arrow was pulled out of his calf. Ty Lee held his shoulder and Sokka relaxed as the soothing feeling of the water benders closed the wound and repaired the muscle.

"Damn" he said pulling the rag from his mouth, "let try to avoid the arrows from now on."

The healer quickly finished her job storing the water in a small stone basin moving to their next patent. Ty Lee helped him to his feet handing him a stick to use as a crutch. The healers were busy working with many others so his wounds weren't fully healed so he would need to make due with what they could do for now. He hobbled around looking at the many refugees huddled against the cave walls. "How long do you think we'll be down here?" she asked as they walked deeper into the tunnel. "A few days I imagine." He said, "It took a day for use to get out of here but with all these people it could take a while to move everyone."

They moved away from the light of the torches their path illuminated by the glowing green crystals. "Their beautiful." She said her eyes transfixed to the ceiling seeing the eerie glow of the crystals that only shone in the dark. "Is this how you managed to navigate through the cave?"

"It's how Aang and Katara managed to get out after they had been separated from the group." He said, "It was only after their wedding that they told me how they managed to get out."

"And you?" she asked.

"Long story short I followed a bunch of badger moles" he said.

"Tell me the long version sometime." She giggled.

He smiled but the gesture was soon gone. "I'm sorry about Bumi Sokka." She said seeing the look of grief. "Don't" he said, "He made his choice to stay behind and hold the line… if it wasn't for those damn archers. If Bumi were here we'd already be out of these tunnels. He'd probably be leading an attack to take back the city now that his people are safe."

"Bumi always put his people before him or anything else… but right now we need to pick up where he left off and take them to somewhere safe."

"Nowhere is safe… not even Ba Sing Se." he said feeling utterly defeated.

"Then we'll take them to the safest place we can and make the world safe again" she said grabbing his shoulders. "You already did that once Sokka… you'll do it again."

"Aang-" he began and was silenced by her interruption.

"Aang may have learned the elements… he may have defeated the fire lord but it was your lead he followed… the Avatar did bring peace… but you led him there… and you will again."

He took her hand in his. "I don't know if your exactly right… but I'll do what I can."

They continued on in silence walking hand in hand in the dark tunnel. The tunnel opened up into a wide open room of carved stone. The two statues of the lovers Oma and Shu towered over them. "I think your trying to be romantic?" she said with a sly grin turning to the tribesman.

He smirked, "Maybe just a little, it's been a little hard to get you alone lately." He brought her lips to his kneeling down and sitting against the cave wall keeping her lips locked with his hers.

"Please save me the visual abuse. I don't need to watch you make out with your 'not' girlfriend." Said Jet who was sitting across the room his mask still tied to his face. A bow of bloody water was next to him along with a rag and a bloody pair of tweezers used to pull out the shrapnel. His hands were holding a needle and Sokka could see that he was sewing a large wound on his shoulder shut.

He finished his stiches and cut the thread; he pulled out a small container of an unknown kind and began smearing a thick white past on his body growling in pain as he did it.

"I'm sure you can get some water benders to help you with that." Said Sokka after a long moment of awkward silence. "No need" said Jet capping the container and packing it away with all his other gear. "I don't like people getting too close to me. Besides the Blue Spirit doesn't get wounded he's a spirit after all. I can't afford to be flesh and blood."

He stood looking slightly pained as he rose and begin walking off. "Go back to where you two were I don't like being a mood killer."

Sokka stood up as he walked away. "Hey Jet" he called limping closer to the Blue Spirit. "Thanks… thanks for looking after Ty Lee when I couldn't."

Jet turned and walked up to the tribesman and clasping his hand. "Don't sweat it; it's my job after all."

"But why?" he asked, "What's Zuko giving you for all of this."

"Zuko's already given me everything I want or need. I'm just paying my debt and protecting what's mine."

"You can't give me a straight answer can you?" he asked stepping back to lean against the wall and take the pressure off his leg.

"It's simple really, I don't think I every truly lived until Zuko pulled me from that damned hell hole. Everyone fighting has a life they want to protect. Or build."

He turned on his heel and gave a small two finger salute as he walked off into the further reaches of the cave.

Ty Lee moved to his side laying her head on his shoulder her hands already working their way under his shirt her hot breath sent shivers of pleasure up his spine. "Finally alone" she whispered pulling him to the ground. It seemed love really was brightest in the dark.


End file.
